


In Which Feelings Start to Bloom: An Inflection Points Continuation

by jacksparrow589



Series: In Which Things Change [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Dance practice goes a bit differently, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, New Relationship, Shirbert, The heart-to-heart that should have happened, Walking Dates, or something like it anyway, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Using chapter 2 of Inflection Points (3x04: In Which Gilbert Glimpses the Future) as a jumping-off point, after a heart-to-heart with Bash, Gilbert comes to his senses rather sooner and decides to take a chance.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: In Which Things Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672138
Comments: 351
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is happening! In multiple chapters, even! (This was originally going to be an additional chapter in Inflection Points itself, but it just got too big for my liking, so I split it out.)
> 
> If you have not read this chapter of Inflection Points, you are unlikely to understand where this is coming from. The quick summary is that Gilbert sees Anne all dressed up from her Nova Scotia adventure, and then has a moment with her at Mary's service. I recommend you go and read the chapter, though.

Gilbert had been sitting at the table for the last hour looking concerned and more than a bit lost.

"Okay, I'll bite: what's got you looking like Dellie when she's about to fuss?" Bash finally asked.

"Leave it alone, Bash," was Gilbert's very testy answer.

Bash sat across the table from Gilbert. "I know you don't like talking about what's going on in your head, but you moping around isn't going to fix things, and honestly, I'm worried for you."

Gilbert shook his head. "My problems don't matter right now."

Bash gave him a look. "Nothing either of us does is going to bring Mary back. I am grieving, and a lot of the time, that's all I want to do, but I know that if that's all I do, my little girl will lose both her parents, and that cannot happen. So, give me something else to think about."

Gilbert's defiant stare continued for another few seconds before he sighed. "I... When we were in Charlottetown this weekend, I had tea with Winnie. And when I told her I'd no longer be coming to Dr. Ward's regularly, I invited her to visit. She accepted. We'd gone for tea a couple of times, and she's nice and fun and... uncomplicated."

Bash nodded, schooling his expression. "Nothing wrong with any of that."

Gilbert did not look relieved. If anything, he looked more puzzled. "But then, when I went to see if Anne was back while you were getting stitched up... She wasn't there. They said she'd gone to Nova Scotia again, which I know was her plan. As I was just about to leave, she came back..." Gilbert let out a long breath. "I've always thought she was pretty, but she was dressed up to look old enough to be on her own, and I couldn't stop staring. I'm lucky I didn't make a complete idiot of myself then and there. And then yesterday, after the service, we talked for a minute, and it was just... _nice_. I don't know. It was... It felt _right_. It felt like—like a weight had been lifted off me. It's a feeling I'd give anything to experience for the rest of my life.

"But then I think back to all the times one of us has—has upset or confused the other. It's not always easy with her, and I don't like it when we argue. But I just can't... get her out of my head."

Bash blinked a few times. "So, you have feelings for Anne," he said, trying not to smile.

Gilbert sighed, but nodded.

"And Winnie?" Bash wanted to know.

Gilbert chose his words carefully. "I like her well enough, and she's certainly... very good looking, but I'm just... Out of my depth with her. I'd like to belong in her world, but I'm not sure I ever would. It's not like I have anything to offer, anyway," he finished, crossing his arms uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't go that far," Bash told him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. I'm an orphan, and not the wealthy kind."

"What if she didn't care?" Bash wanted to know.

"There would always be someone who would. Always some rule I didn't know... always something," Gilbert finished with yet another frustrated sigh.

Bash nodded. "Do you have the same worries about Anne? About people judging you, or judging her?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Not really. Anne just kind of... attracts attention. Not all of it is nice. But the people who think that way about her... their opinions don't matter to me." It wasn't strictly true. They'd mattered enough for him to punch Billy Andrews, and while Gilbert knew he should regret it—that it wasn't his finest moment—he knew he'd do it again.

"Whatever you're not saying is showing on your face," Bash told him. "And what it says to me, along with what you have said, is that you want to make a decision, but you're afraid. What is it that worries you, exactly?"

Gilbert looked out the window. "I have no idea how she feels. Some days, we get along just fine, and some days... Less so."

Bash grinned. "Do you remember when you came to find me in the Bog?"

"Yes..." Gilbert replied warily.

"And you remember the state in which you found me?" Bash prodded.

Gilbert didn't say anything, but a grin twitched at his mouth and reached his eyes just the faintest bit.

Bash's own smile played across his lips. "And you remember why it was that all of that happened?" Though Gilbert was back to vaguely frustrated, Bash continued, "You're not going to know unless you actually talk with her."

Gilbert took another moment to speak, and when he did, he sounded like more of a boy than Bash had ever heard him sound. "I just... If she doesn't feel the same..."

Bash's smile was kind. "I don't think you have to worry on that account. I don't know for sure, of course, but I wouldn't be trying to get you to tell her if I thought there was no chance. But let this serve as a general lesson: even if you think you know what's going on, but especially when you know you don't, talking is the best way to go."

Gilbert was again trying not to smile. "I'll keep that in mind." He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, relief and worry competing for space in his thoughts and his expression.

"Oh, and Blythe? I know there's a lot going on up there—" he pointed to Gilbert's forehead "—but you don't have to solve everything in a day. Just let her know how you feel. The rest will come with time."

"Says the man who got engaged after a few walks," Gilbert shot back, still contemplating what exactly he should say.

"You want to be getting married right now?" Bash asked, arching an eyebrow. Gilbert nearly fell out of his chair. "I thought not," he laughed. "Now go on before you hurt yourself falling out of that chair. Though I suppose Anne might not mind playing nursemaid…"

"If I go, will you be quiet?" Gilbert asked, running his hand through his hair to flatten it somewhat before he put his cap on.

"You won't be here to hear me, so… same thing?" Bash pointed out.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, not that Bash could see, and informed him, "I'll be back later," before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Gilbert! Is everything alright?" Marilla looked concerned.

Gilbert nodded. "Yes. We're… doing as well as can be expected. I just… may I speak with Anne?"

"Yes. She's just finishing the washing up. Will you come in?" Marilla gestured past her into the house.

"No, I'll wait out here. The fresh air is nice." Gilbert waited until Marilla was back inside, then wandered back out by the large trees out front of Green Gables.

"Gilbert!" Anne trotted up to him. "Marilla said you… wanted to talk with me?"

Gilbert nodded. "I just wanted to say…" He closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "I know that with—with everything that's been going on lately, it's been chaotic and not always easy, but I've had some time to reflect and I realized…" He took Anne's hands in his own. "I have feelings for you, Anne."

Anne looked shocked, but didn't withdraw her hands. "Wh-what do you want me to say to that?" she asked after a moment, her voice soft.

Gilbert couldn't say why he found the tone encouraging, but he did. Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't let him down. Not yet, anyway. "I want you to tell me how you feel. Regardless of how that might make me feel." He started to let go of her hands, but Anne tightened her grasp, keeping them close.

"I don't… know exactly what I feel. It's been… confusing. And everything that's happened recently certainly hasn't helped, but I think… I think I feel the same way." Anne smiled gently. "I'd certainly like to explore that option."

Gilbert very nearly laughed in disbelief. It wasn't that he didn't believe Anne; it was that he'd been preparing himself so much for the chance of rejection that he'd temporarily forgotten that Anne feeling was the same way was a very real possibility. He squeezed Anne's hands gently, running his thumbs across the backs of her hands. "And how, exactly, would you like to go about that?"

The thought hadn't really seemed to have occurred to Anne before. "Well… I may not be any great admirer of the take-notice board, but it seems to indicate that walking together does figure prominently in—in getting to know one's feelings for a person. In getting to know them better. So… we can take a walk?" she suggested.

Gilbert would have agreed to pretty much anything at this point, so naturally, he nodded. "Avonlea does indeed offer quite the abundance of paths to roam. We'd have ample time for talking. So…" Gilbert let go of Anne's hands. "What do you say to taking a S-T-R-O-L-L with me this Saturday afternoon, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?" He held out a hand for a handshake.

Anne grinned widely and chuckled. "Gilbert Blythe, I say Y-E-S." She clasped his hand and shook, holding his gaze and hoping that hers said more than her words could at this moment: that she had hope that when her feelings became clearer to her, they would still be of affection, of something more than friendship. That someday, and hopefully someday soon, the romance in her eyes would reflect what was there in Gilbert's.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne had found it surprisingly easy to concentrate throughout the week. She supposed it was the confidence that Gilbert's feelings were more of a known quantity than they'd ever been, and hers were starting to become clearer.

For his part, Gilbert was trying to throw fewer glances Anne's way, at least when she wasn't looking. He'd be lying if he'd tried to say that he hadn't stolen any looks, but they were usually out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't quite been able to contain his smiles when they interacted, though, not that Anne had really been any better.

Diana had certainly noticed. She'd broached the subject as she ate lunch with Anne one day. Josie and Jane were having a squabble about Billy and Josie's suitability as a sister-in-law to Jane, and Ruby and Tillie were trying to smooth it over. "Something's changed between you two," she said quietly. "Anne, you're not… courting, are you?" Diana looked excited, but a little concerned.

Anne shook her head. "No. Well, not really. I just… he has feelings for me—" she paused as Diana only barely successfully stifled a shriek of sheer glee "—and I think I have feelings for him, too, but I want to be sure. So, we're going on a walk on Saturday."

"A lot can happen on a walk," Diana murmured. "Anne… does Ruby know?"

Anne froze, panic-stricken.

"Let me talk to her," Diana said quickly. "I think that at this point, there has to be a part of her that knows her affections aren't returned."

Anne sighed. "Thank you, Diana. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Diana smiled grimly. "I can't guarantee she won't be upset, but, well, let's put it this way: I'm far from the only person who's noticed the way Gilbert looks at you. If I point out to Ruby that she deserves to have someone look at her the way Gilbert looks at you, I think that will get through to her."

Anne put her head in her hands for a moment. "I hope so," she breathed.

"You know I'll have your back, Anne. I take my vow as your bosom friend very seriously." Diana patted her shoulder.

"While I hope it's not in dire circumstances, I hope to return your favor someday," Anne told her sincerely.

"Being party to your adventures is favor enough," Diana assured her. "And I know you'd do the same for me."

As lunch ended, Diana squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine, Anne."

Anne smiled, grateful and as reassured as she could be.

* * *

Ruby had been a little despondent the rest of the week, but when she made any mention of what Diana had said, it was simply that recent events had shown her that Gilbert did not see her the way she saw him, and that that was less than she deserved.

Matthew and Marilla had certainly noticed the change in their charge. Anne had mentioned a walk on Saturday, and while she'd been tight-lipped about who precisely would be joining her, capable as she was of caring for herself on her own, she hadn't denied it when Marilla had asked if this walk might have anything to do with the very nervous neighbor boy who'd showed up on their doorstep earlier that week.

When Gilbert showed up, Anne merely called to Marilla that she'd be back later, and Marilla, perhaps sensing the importance of this outing, merely called for her to have a good time and to be home in time enough to do her chores before dinner.

Barely listening, Anne promised she would, smiling up at Gilbert as they headed out, excited for what the afternoon could bring.

* * *

They wandered through the woods. Gilbert knew it couldn't be aimlessly; Anne had to know every part of the wild boundaries of Avonlea. Sure enough, she was pointing out which trees were the best for climbing, and where she'd seen a nest of this bird or that small animal.

"You really love Avonlea, don't you?" Gilbert observed.

Anne nodded. "It's become my home. From the first day I was here, I knew it was a magical place."

"I think you can find magic almost anywhere," Gilbert told her. "I'm not saying I'd want to shovel coal on a ship again, but Trinidad is... It's like a whole different world. Bash tried to pretend like it wasn't anything special, but you'd better believe he still complains about how different even the smallest things are here. But it makes me realize just how glad I am to be back in a way I hadn't before; not even really when I got back from Alberta." He looked at Anne. There was a sort of sympathy in her eyes, and an abundance of appreciation and admiration.

"Usually, people look at me strangely when I say things like that," she said quietly.

Gilbert shrugged. "I think that says far more about them than it does about you."

Anne's expression went a little guarded, and she shook her head. "You might not be the first to think that, but you're one of the few." Her voice was even softer than it had been before. "I appreciate it. I'm just... It's not the usual reaction. I'm so used to... defending myself. Or trying not to care. Or just giving up and resigning myself to being odd."

 _Aha._ Gilbert was processing this information as quickly as he could. "I always wondered why you were so quick to argue."

Anne managed a small smile. "You didn't notice that you treated me differently than nearly everyone else did?"

"I noticed that you didn't react differently," Gilbert answered. "It just... didn't occur to me to ask why." He stopped to look Anne in the eye. "But I'm glad we're talking about it. And I hope it means fewer arguments from here on out."

Anne's smile grew just a little. "Fewer unnecessary ones, anyway." She and Gilbert both let out a short laugh. "And I'm glad, too. Talking about it... I really only realized just now that I don't have to be worried that it'll all come falling down. That I can accept that you like me for who I really am."

Gilbert's gaze could hardly have been more sincere when he replied, "I always have."

Anne's eyes were bright, but her smile was pure joy. "As much as I may have indicated otherwise at times, the same goes for me."

"Braid-pulling aside, I assume," Gilbert joked.

"Yes, well, I'm given to understand you know what a mistake that was," Anne chuckled as they started walking again.

Gilbert nodded. "So, how should I actually let you know your hair has always fascinated me, then?"

A hint of a blush pinked Anne's cheeks. "Just saying so will do for now, I think."

 _For now._ Gilbert filed that small phrase away under things that gave him hope. "I'd have thought you'd have figured it out with the number of times you've caught me staring."

"I didn't know what to think," admitted Anne. "A handsome boy staring at me without being rude isn't an experience I've had often. I was trying to get to the bottom of it the day I tried to convince you to post on the take-notice board about Ruby. She... said your eyes were full of romance while we were talking, and that's why—in the cloak room that afternoon—I... _may_ have gotten a little lost in your eyes."

"Wh—?" Gilbert couldn't quite cover how stunned he was by the revelation. " _That's_ what that was?" At Anne's nod, he smiled ruefully. _Well, Bash was right about me not noticing things..._ "Anything else I ought to have noticed?"

Realizing she'd been given the upper hand, Anne grinned and looked ahead. "Perhaps," she said lightly.

Gilbert chuckled. "Fair enough."

They walked a little further in silence until reaching what looked to Gilbert to be a broken down shed of some kind. Anne looked almost reverent as she crouched to run her finger along a board. "We used to come here," she said quietly. "Me, Diana, Ruby... eventually Cole, when things got bad for him at school and he needed a place to escape. To work on his art. And then... then Billy found it. It was at night, I guess. We weren't there, in any event." She shuddered. "When Cole found out, that was the day..." She bowed her head.

Gilbert wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he took his cue from Anne's gesture the previous week and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Anne covered it with her own almost immediately. Even when she rose to her feet, their hands stayed joined on her shoulder. Anne squeezed her eyes shut tight, and her grip on Gilbert's hand tightened for a moment, as well. "Thank you," she said quietly before sighing. "I didn't... plan on wandering out here, exactly. Old habits, I guess." She took her hand from Gilbert's and swiped the back of it across her eyes before turning around. She didn't pull away from Gilbert's hand, which had slid down her arm to her elbow. "Let's go back," she whispered.

Gilbert nodded, keeping his hand at Anne's arm as she turned to head back the way they'd come. Anne didn't protest when this evolved into threading her arm through Gilbert's.

"Thank you," Gilbert said finally. "Your unique perspective on things is a treasure, Anne. I'm glad you chose to share it with me today."

Anne said nothing, but smiled and squeezed Gilbert's arm. Cole had said the same thing because it had saved his life. While she was sure he'd meant it with his whole heart, it was somehow different to hear the same sentiment in this moment. Here and now, it was a simple truth, not necessarily meant to console her in her despair, but rather to just express appreciation and affection for her as a person.

They walked back mostly in companionable quiet. As they neared Green Gables again, Anne took a deep breath. "I don't suppose… you'd like to do this again? Or maybe walk home from school someday? Since Diana leaves before I do on study group days, the walk home is… more solitary than I'd like."

"Are the two choices mutually exclusive?" Gilbert wanted to know, looking as though he was trying to suppress laughter.

Anne grinned. "I wouldn't say so, no."

"Well, then." Gilbert took Anne's hand and stopped, tugging her to a stop as well and stepping in front of her to face her. "I look forward to these walks. To getting to know each other better."

The look in Gilbert's eyes—at once intense and tender, wondering and knowing, admiring and grounding—had Anne coming up short on breath. "Me, too," she said quietly.

Gilbert gave her a soft, warm smile and turned to keep on walking, sliding Anne's arm back through his. Anne idly wondered if he could hear her heartbeat. It had certainly started crashing when they'd faced each other. While the words they'd spoken were true enough, she knew there had been more behind Gilbert's words, and now that she was no longer trying to tamp them down, Anne's own feelings were certainly much bigger than just wanting to walk together.

Still, things were somewhat delicate. It felt like any wrong move might fracture what was blossoming between them. It was better for now to be cautious, as much as she was very much starting not to want to be.

Before she could muster up the courage to broach the subject with Gilbert, they were back at Green Gables. Young gentleman that he was, Gilbert walked Anne up to the porch. Neither of them noticed that Matthew stood in the doorway of the barn watching them, and they couldn't see Marilla watching them through the windows.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, then?" Anne verified, unsure of what else to say.

Gilbert nodded. "Same as always."

_Things couldn't possibly stay the same if we continue this way,_ Anne thought. "Well, thank you for today. I really did enjoy it," she told him, channeling every ounce of sincerity she could muster into the words. 

"The pleasure was all mine," Gilbert replied, giving Anne a stare that had her heart doing all manner of acrobatics. She barely realized he'd squeezed her arm before dropping it, though she'd smile when she remembered it later.

"See you," Anne breathed, opening the door and raising her hand to give him a small wave.

Before Gilbert could reply with the same, Marilla called from the kitchen, "Is that Gilbert? I have a loaf of bread I'd like to send with him. She popped over to the door and presented Gilbert with the promised item. "All my best to Sebastian."

Gilbert nodded. "Thank you, Miss Cuthbert. And the same to Matthew. Good day." He tipped his cap to Marilla and gave Anne a fond look before turning and stepping off the porch.

Anne walked into the house and closed the door. "I trust nothing untoward happened," Marilla said, trying to be stern for all of ten seconds before giving up the act. "I'm happy for the both of you, Anne, but I hope that… that you can be honest with me about what is going on. About your feelings."

Anne nodded, her fondness for Marilla overwhelming her. She pulled her adoptive mother into an embrace. "When I figure them out, I'll let you know."

Marilla laughed as she wrapped her arms around Anne. "Just don't grow up too fast, dear heart."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Marilla," Anne assured her. "If the mere act of walking side by side makes me this giddy…" she trailed off.

Marilla sighed and tightened her arms around Anne before letting her go, not bothering just yet to point out that Anne and Gilbert had been a little closer than simply walking alongside each other. "We can talk about it—or not—over a cup of tea?" she suggested.

Anne nodded in agreement, a serene smile stretching across her face. "That sounds divine." 


	3. Chapter 3

If Anne had found it easier to concentrate the previous week, she certainly wasn't finding the same to hold true for this week. The hope and the affection and desire that had been welling up inside her had finally taken hold in her heart.

Naturally, this was just in time for dance practice to become the main topic of interest for the class. The girls had been abuzz between Josie's insistence that she would only dance with her "intended" (who certainly wouldn't be present at dance practice), Tillie's dual-Paul conundrum (though she pointed out that there were dances that afforded her multiple partners, and surely at least one would be played), and Ruby's growing tenderness towards Moody after his injury during that fateful walk through the woods. At least all of that had distracted them from noticing Anne's own woolgathering as much as they would have otherwise, which had gotten almost frequent enough for Miss Stacy to pull her aside and speak with her, but with the absolute twitterpatedness of her various other pupils, Anne (and Gilbert, Miss Stacy had noted with some amusement) paying a little less attention than usual was the least of the issues she had to deal with, and in any event, it was the last week before class broke for the summer. She'd address it if it became a problem during study group.

For the moment, she had to contend with dance practice.

The first attempt at getting the children to follow the steps hadn't gone terribly well. Ruby had refused to hold hands with anyone, though she was looking at Moody (who was very obviously limping by the end of it) like she very much wanted to. Tillie had tried to turn with both Pauls again instead of doing the reel properly. At least Diana, Anne, and Gilbert seemed to be having a good time. As Rachel loudly advised the other children that they might follow the example of those three, the girls and the boys quickly split out to the opposite ends of the room.

Blissfully unaware of Ruby's fretting about pregnancy, Diana yanked Anne into a corner. "Anne, if you intend to keep everyone in the dark about you and Gilbert, you're not doing a great job of it. Charlie was watching us—watching _you—_ and he was not happy."

Anne worried at her bottom lip, unsure what to say or do.

At least she wasn't being hassled by Charlie like Gilbert was.

"You know you're supposed to express interest by posting on the take-notice board, right?" Charlie asked pointedly.

"I can't say I was aware that was a requirement, no," Gilbert replied coolly, trying to check on Moody's wound.

Charlie at least had the sense to wait until Gilbert was finished with that to speak again. "Just because you're neighbors doesn't mean you have a right to her."

"On that much, I agree with you," Gilbert replied. "It's Anne's choice whom she chooses to let into her life and in what capacity. I respect her decisions. I suggest you do the same." Though his tone was cordial enough, the look he was giving Charlie was anything but, and neither boy noticed that Moody was gaping at the exchange.

Charlie looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed to understand that he couldn't.

Instead, Charlie glared at Gilbert all the way through the second, much smoother practice, sparing a moment to look at Anne when her line came forward to meet his. Completely unaware of the earlier conversation, Anne merely gave him a polite smile, bobbing to him when the dance ended. She made to walk away, but Charlie reached out to tug on her sleeve. "Anne… Sorry," he apologized when she gave him a look. "I just… wanted to walk you home."

"Oh. Thank you, but no," Anne answered just a bit frostily.

"Because Gilbert's already asked?" Charlie wanted to know.

Anne was incensed and just a bit worried. "What? No! You know I walk home with Diana!"

"Oh. Right." Charlie had the grace to look embarrassed. "Maybe some other time, then."

_I wouldn't hold your breath._ Just as Anne was about to say as much, Diana called to her. Grateful to Diana for sparing her from being completely rude, Anne merely hurried over and collected her things. 

They were well away from the schoolhouse when the question she'd been holding in finally burst from her. "Why didn't you tell him it was Gilbert if you don't want him paying you attention?" 

Anne sighed. "It doesn't seem to have worked for Tillie, or anyone else. As soon as one person tries to make a more solid claim, the other tries to outdo them, and all of it goes up on the take-notice board. It's a thousand times worse than that spin the bottle game we played. The pressure and the expectations and the spectacle are all the furthest thing from conducive to actually getting to know and love a person!" 

Diana's eyebrows went up at the mention of love, but she managed to rein in the impulse to ask. 

Anne continued, "People are going to talk no matter what we do, so the least I can do to shield myself—to shield Gilbert, as well—is to opt out in whatever ways I can." 

"Oh, Anne…" Diana tightened her grip on Anne's arm. "I know that… that it hasn't been easy for you. But I think you're underestimating just how many people would go to bat for you if people started spreading hurtful rumors. I know Gilbert would be upset, first and foremost. That first winter you were here, before he left Avonlea completely, I heard Jane talking about Billy coming home with a black eye. She said he said that Gilbert had punched Billy after Gilbert defended you against… well, you know the sorts of things Billy says." 

"He _what?_ " Anne's eyebrows rose.

Diana shrugged. "I really don't know more than that, honestly, but I think you should talk to Gilbert about it if you're worried. He'd want to defend you, and he's certainly capable of it."

They'd reached the branching of paths off to the Barry house. Diana embraced Anne and they murmured their usual parting words, leaving Anne alone with her thoughts.

She pondered Diana's words as she continued on toward Green Gables. Her ruminating was cut short when she found Gilbert waiting for her at the next bend in the path.

"Gilbert!" Anne tried to smile as she walked up to him. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Naturally, Gilbert noticed that Anne's face didn't quite match her words. "Should I not have?"

Anne shook her head. "No! I mean, I'm truly not bothered by this, it's just…" she sighed. "While I was walking with Diana, she mentioned something Jane said a couple years ago about you punching Billy for badmouthing me. Did… did that really happen?"

Gilbert's expression was unreadable as he swallowed and nodded.

The corners of Anne's lips curled up, and she raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think to wait until I could be there to see it?"

Gilbert laughed, relieved. "I didn't know how you'd feel about that."

Anne's grin broadened. "I know I shouldn't be pleased, but, well, this is Billy we're talking about," she admitted.

"That's more or less what I was thinking," Gilbert told her. "How did this come up today, anyway?"

Anne's smile dropped back into a frown. "Diana… noticed that something had changed. I think most of our class has, but they're not sure what it is or how serious it is. But especially with Charlie trying to ask to walk me home and asking if my refusal was because of you… I know that it shouldn't matter, but I don't want to be fodder for gossip again. And I certainly don't want to make anyone else the subject of it either, and I know that if we were to court publicly, you would be." She took a breath. "Diana's reply was that you can take care of yourself, and that it probably wouldn't be as bad as I'm thinking it would be." She grinned ruefully. "Preparing for the worst is one of the times that having a boundless imagination is a burden rather than a blessing."

Gilbert mulled this over for a moment. "I can safely say that I couldn't care any less what gossips have to say about me, and you already know that I wouldn't stand for anyone saying anything malicious about you," he told her, the latter thought eliciting a small smile from both of them. "But I understand if you need time to get used to the idea, especially if you're still trying to sort out your feelings."

"Does me telling you that I've pretty firmly figured that my feelings for you are the same as yours for me change that?" Anne wanted to know. She waited for Gilbert's answer, expectant and just a little worried.

He shrugged. "I said 'especially', and I meant it: if you're not comfortable with publicly saying that we're courting, we can wait to say anything until you are. For the moment, I'm just happy to know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you." Gilbert reached down to take Anne's hand, knitting his fingers through hers. Anne gave his hand a brief squeeze, but seemed lost in thought.

"Anne…?" Gilbert wasn't sure what to ask.

"I just, um... Is it—I'm—ugh! I'm making a mess of this!" Anne covered her face with her free hand.

Gilbert's expression was a mixture of amusement, concern, and befuddlement. "Making a mess of what, exactly?"

"I just... want to..." Anne licked her lips nervously, then stood on her toes quick as a flash and kissed Gilbert. She stumbled back a step as she fell back onto flat feet. Her cheeks were quite rosy. "That," she said quietly, waiting anxiously.

"I... wouldn't call that a mess," Gilbert said slowly. "A surprise, to be sure, and a very pleasant one, but not a mess."

"You don't have to spare my feelings," Anne assured him. "I know that that was the most inelegant, unromantic, half-witted—" she was cut off as Gilbert leaned in to kiss her this time, the hand not holding Anne's coming up to cup her cheek. It was a little slower this time, and soft, and warm, and just _wonderful_...

And it was over. Anne couldn't help a tiny frown as she opened her eyes. Gilbert hadn't pulled too far away. "If you think I am going to say anything that might make you not want to kiss me again, you are very mistaken," he informed her. "And even if that was a mess, well, I guess that means we just need more practice."

"Practice...?" Anne asked softly, her smile returning.

"If you'll allow it," Gilbert replied, looking just a little nervous, himself.

Anne nodded, a little dazed. "I'd like that very much," she whispered, taking a small step closer.

Their lips met again, a little unsure at first, but after a moment of finding the right angle (and a quick interlude while Anne set down her basket and books), they were quickly finding their confidence. Neither was sure when his hands came to rest lightly on her waist or hers on his arms, hands wrapped around Gilbert's elbows to pull him closer, but as Anne opened her eyes to this realization after the last soft kiss, she couldn't help smiling. Gilbert was grinning back at her like he couldn't help it either.

"I'm not sure we can call it practice after that," Anne murmured, licking her lips. "But I do know that I would absolutely stand here kissing you all afternoon if I didn't have chores." She picked up her basket and books. "I've never liked them, but they certainly feel like the gravest of injustices right now."

Gilbert laughed. "You said it. I'm already thinking of excuses that will get me over to Green Gables."

Anne smirked. "I think you'll have an easier time getting me over to your house. Dellie needing minding, food needing preparation, you perhaps taking cooking lessons?" At Gilbert's surprised scowl, she held up her hands in a gesture of surrender and laughed. "Marilla has repeated Bash's complaints a time or two. Don't worry; he knows he's no competent cook, either."

"Hmph." Gilbert couldn't help a small smile, however. "I suppose spending more time with you while learning to throw Bash's complaints back in his face has _some_ appeal." He linked hands with Anne and rubbed his thumb up and down hers. "Tell me, if I prove to be a quick study, does that mean I'll be left to my own devices, or that you'll have more advanced recipes for me?"

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that you are suggesting that you might purposefully make mistakes in order to spend more time with me?" Anne wanted to know.

"Guilty as charged," Gilbert admitted cheerfully.

"So, having feelings for me is a crime, is it?" Anne shot back, her eyes sparkling.

_Oh, if you only knew,_ Gilbert wanted to say. Common sense mercifully prevailed, and he swallowed and teased rather more silkily than he'd meant to, "Well, I have to find some reason to ward off anyone else vying for your heart, don't I?" 

He wasn't sure if Anne's silence following his response was because his eyes and voice gave away what he was thinking or because she was nervous, but he was relieved when she told him very earnestly, "I don't think you have any reason to worry." 

"Not even when we get to Queen's?" Gilbert winced even as he asked the question. He hadn't meant to sound jealous or possessive, but he was very quickly realizing that Anne was indeed it for him. 

Anne didn't seem to mind. She shook her head. "You… you are one of very few people who has accepted me as I am from the beginning. All those things about me that I was told were undesirable or unattractive, you appreciate. In the same way, I've gotten to know you, and even when things haven't been so smooth, my feelings have only deepened. I might not know everything about you, just as you might not know everything about me, but I do know that anyone who might want to compete with you… they just won't be able to." 

"Anne…" Gilbert was lost for words. He pulled on Anne's hand to move her just a little closer to him and swiftly brought his lips to hers once again. He'd intended for it to be softer and shorter than it was, but once Anne started responding with equal enthusiasm, his resolve shattered completely. 

_This is a terrible idea._ But he was going to do it anyway. Gilbert managed to wrench himself away from Anne's mouth just long enough to pull her off the path and against a tree before his lips crashed back down onto hers. Anne had let go of her basket and books in mild surprise and now that Gilbert's hands cupped her face, she dared to twine one of her hands into his hair. She was shocked and excited by the growl that came from somewhere in his throat as he pressed even closer— 

Anne hissed as the books in Gilbert's bag poked her sharply in her hip. The pressure was relieved as Gilbert stepped back immediately, a little panicked and very, very overwhelmed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have—is everything alright?" he croaked. 

Anne nodded. "Mhm." She licked her lips nervously. "It's just—your books, they were uncomfortable…" 

"Ah," was all Gilbert could manage for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Anne, I shouldn't have… have done that." 

"I hope you're apologizing for the books and not for kissing me like that," Anne informed him, her breath steadying. "If that's what I have to look forward to from you, I don't care if you are naturally ungifted at cooking or just pretending." 

Gilbert let out a shaky laugh. "Don't tempt me again, or you'll be late for chores, and you'll probably miss supper, too." He could feel his cheeks warming, and he wasn't sure whether he was more comforted or worried that Anne's blush still remained quite appealingly on her cheeks when she smiled and went to collect her things where they'd been cast off. He decided that comforted was the correct choice when she reached for his hand as they took the few short steps back to the path. 

The rest of the walk home was quiet. It was not entirely contented, but it wasn't at all unpleasant as each of them ruminated on the events that had transpired. 

They waved to Matthew and Jerry as Gilbert once again walked Anne up to her porch. Caught out in their efforts to unobtrusively observe, they retreated to the barn, eliciting a quiet chuckling from Anne and Gilbert. 

Instead of going all the way up to the porch, they stopped at the tree under which Gilbert had first spoken of his feelings. "Promise me your offer still stands?" he requested, gazing into Anne's eyes adoringly. 

Anne nodded. "I'm not entirely sure which one, but yes to all of them," she confirmed, the look in her own eyes quite ardent. She sucked in a quiet breath when Gilbert lifted their joined hands to his lips and pressed a long, promising kiss to her knuckles. She thought for a moment, then, just as he was dropping their hands, she pulled them back up and quickly and lightly kissed the back of his. 

"Anne, you are _not_ making this easy," Gilbert whispered. 

"I'd say I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be entirely truthful of me," she murmured back. She paused and then sighed. "Well, I will see you tomorrow, I hope?" 

Fire seemed to drop straight into her stomach when Gilbert said with all the sincerity he possessed, "Absolutely." He gave Anne's hand one last squeeze and then dropped it and started home. 

Anne looked toward the house. She wasn't sure how easy it would be to convince Marilla that Gilbert actually wanted to learn how to cook, but as she looked back on her afternoon, she was determined to try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was not expecting the last quarter or so of this chapter to go the way it did, folks. I really, really was not. I don't know what happened, but one thing led to another and, well... I guess I'm going to earn that T rating, eh? ^^;
> 
> This is the last chapter I have written for this, but given where it leaves off, I do intend to write more, but I'm taking a break from it for now, as there are several other ideas that have been flowing over the past few days that I need to write. And then post. Don't worry, you'll get your Shirbert one way or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple weeks after the dance practice, a few days before the fair. Also, Anne doesn't catch a cold. Well, rather, she's already over the one she did catch… Just read on.  
> Apologies in advance for a slightly less exciting chapter, but there are still fun bits, and there's even more fun coming up later!

"Eggs really aren't that hard!" Anne laughed. "Come on; you _had_ to have watched Mary do this before at some point!"

"Mrs. Kincannon, actually," Gilbert told her as he tried to pry up the egg he was attempting to fry. "She would shoo me out of the kitchen; she said it wasn't my responsibility, and that anyway, my dad preferred my company to hers." He let out a short noise of satisfaction as the egg came free. Anne tossed a little more butter in the pan and motioned for him to flip the egg onto where the butter coated the pan.

"Well, you certainly are very interesting." Anne leaned her head on Gilbert's shoulder and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. It wasn't that he looked or sounded sad, but she knew his father was still not on his list of favorite things to discuss.

"Yeah?" Gilbert couldn't hide his smirk.

"Oh, yes. You're always surprising me. Asking me on walks, meeting me half-way home... burning eggs no matter how many times I try to teach you!" Anne exclaimed.

Gilbert grimaced and pulled the pan off the heat, managing to get most of the egg out of it and onto the plate Anne had ready. "It's not as bad as last time."

"Tell me how it is that you can make a decent stew or make sure a roast is fully cooked by now, but eggs and porridge and toast all escape you," Anne sighed.

Gilbert looked utterly scandalized. "You were distracting me! And when it's not you, it's Bash poking fun at how I look at you like—" Gilbert decided not to finish the sentence. Bash hadn't been entirely crude about it, but _I look at you l_ _ike I want to swallow you whole_ did seem a tad too forward at the moment. He'd tell her someday, but not just yet.

"...How you look at me like...?" Anne prompted, a knowing smile on her face.

Gilbert grinned mischievously. He lifted his hand to Anne's cheek and leaned in to give her a long but otherwise very chaste kiss.

Anne was leaning back in for a second when Bash could be heard clearing his throat, startling them apart.

"Bash!" Gilbert yelped, turning what Anne would have found a rather charming shade of red, save for the fact that she was equally scarlet. "You could have made some noise opening the door or something!"

"And you could have more sense than to be kissing your sweetheart where any neighbor walking up the path might see if they aren't so kind as to knock," Bash replied cheerfully. A little more seriously, he warned them, "Rachel Lynde would have you up at the altar if she saw you carrying on like that."

"Rachel Lynde would want us at the altar at the first whiff of courtship," Gilbert snapped.

"All I'm saying is don't go giving her any more of a reason than that," Bash told them. "I don't mind you two being sweet with each other like that, but I might be one of the few."

Anne pushed her braids firmly behind her ears before crossing her arms and shrinking in on herself. "We should get started on supper. Shepherd's pie. Gilbert, if you'd please chop the carrots and parsnips and onions and slice the potatoes, I'll start preparing the sauce and the meat."

Bash laughed. "Message received, Miss Anne. I will stop embarrassing you. For now, anyway." He checked Dellie in her basket, and took his leave.

Anne closed her eyes tightly and sighed. Gilbert turned to her and gently placed his hands at her elbows. "Anne... There's no need... Is everything... Tell me what you're thinking?"

"That Bash is right. That there are going to be people who think we're... improper. Or ill-matched. And maybe..." Anne opened her eyes, and Gilbert could see the embers of that familiar flame in them. "Maybe it's time to prove them wrong. Or show them we don't care, anyway."

"We don't have to," Gilbert said quickly.

"I want to," Anne insisted. "I mean, perhaps not by putting on any kind of display, although seeing how red Mrs. Lynde can truly go is tempting, but if I go around letting this fear of people thinking poorly of us rule me... there's no way we can really be happy, is there?"

Gilbert swallowed hard. Anne certainly had a knack for making him want to kiss her until the rest of the world fell away. He took a steadying breath and settled for a kiss that was thorough without being too passionate. It was difficult to pull away, but after a long moment and with equally yearning sighs, they did.

As they prepared the shepherd's pie, they exchanged fond glances and chatted about nothing in particular. Gilbert watched Anne prepare the sauce, noting that it seemed fairly easy. "And eggs aren't?" Anne ribbed. Gilbert merely rolled his eyes and loosely embraced Anne from behind, resting his forehead against the back of her head.

Anne turned to give him a brief peck just as the sauce was ready. Working together, they had the ingredients in the dish and into the oven in a few minutes.

"Oh, while that's cooking, I have an article for you to proofread." Gilbert disappeared and returned momentarily, handing a paper to Anne before tucking her against his side, his arm around her waist and his cheek against the side of her head as Anne absently placed her free hand over the he had on her hip and began to read.

_Completely Stupid Things I've Done In a Desperate Bid to Hold Anne's Hand_  
_By Gilbert Blythe_

  * _Came over and asked to borrow her book when I "left mine at school", then tried to say that Dellie made a mess of my copy when caught out._
  * _Pretended to not understand how she wanted me to take Dellie from her. Twice._
  * _Reached up to grab something she was trying to get from a shelf that I knew she could reach._
  * _Fibbed for ten minutes straight that there is a scientific basis to palm reading. (I'm certain she was merely humoring me because she wanted to hold my hand, too.)_
  * _Pulled her under my jacket during a surprise rainstorm. (I maintain this was actually genius, but we both caught cold anyway.)_
  * _Played keep-away with the book she let me borrow when I brought it back._
  * _Offered her a hand down from Belle when she is quite capable of getting out of the saddle herself and knows I very much appreciate and admire her independence._
  * _Offered to kiss it and make it better when she touched a hot stove for a split second (the stupid part being that I was being a distraction). Miraculously, she let me. I still feel terrible that she got hurt in the first place._
  * _Tried to pretend to be hopeless at all cooking until Bash ratted me out._
  * _Asked her to proofread an article for me and instead showed her this list to demonstrate the depth of my affection. (Don't worry; I do actually have an article for you to look over.)_



Anne had started chuckling by the second point and was laughing helplessly by the end of it. "Gilbert Blythe, you are an incorrigible flirt!"

"I can't help it; you deserve to know how much I—how much I care for you," he finished.

Anne didn't miss the momentary hesitation. She craned her head to look him in the eye, and suddenly, she was back against that tree those couple weeks ago. The look in his eyes was the same, and Anne was absolutely sure her intensity was matching his.

They had just started drawing closer when Dellie let out an almighty wail, demanding her own supper. Anne blinked and stepped back. "Oh, um… bottle!"

"Yep." Gilbert set about getting one ready.

"I suppose… If she's eating food now, I can cook and mash some of this parsnip for her? That might keep her a little happier." Anne grabbed a pot and set to chopping the parsnip that remained on the table.

She'd had it on the stove for a few minutes and was just checking the shepherd's pie when Bash appeared. "Smells good in here, you two. Are you sure Gilbert did any of the work?" he jibed.

"He was _very_ helpful, I'll have you know," Anne informed Bash with a smile, still working on the parsnips.

"You don't have to cover for him just because you like him, you know." Bash took Dellie and the bottle from Gilbert, but not before spying the list on the table. He raised his brows at Gilbert before looking down at the list. Gilbert snatched the list and stalked off to his room.

"I thought you two would never figure it out," Bash teased gently. "You're both plenty smart, but for some reason, neither of you actually thought to say something to the other." He sighed. "Still, I'm glad not to have to worry about him as much anymore. There's so much he doesn't say to anyone, but I think he'll open up to you."

Anne didn't say anything, but her smile grew soft. The idea of being able to talk with Gilbert more often like they had on that first walk, or before Mary's death (upsetting as that day had been) made her feel light as a feather and yet somehow so secure at the same time. She bent to check the shepherd's pie, rising just as Gilbert returned to the kitchen. "Take a look and tell me what you think," she told him, handing him a towel to grab the pot.

Gilbert did. "I think… it can come out now?" Anne nodded, and he pulled the dish from the oven.

Bash came over to inspect it. "I'm starting to think you can work miracles, Miss Anne. This looks and smells like something I want to eat, rather than something I merely know I should because I don't want just plain bread."

Anne laughed, trying not to when Gilbert shot her a look. "Well, serve some up and let's see."

Grabbing a spoon, Gilbert shoveled some out onto a plate and waited for it to cool. He offered the plate to Bash. "Alright, complainer, you can have the first bite."

Bash handed Dellie back over to Gilbert while Anne worked on mashing the boiled parsnips. He picked up the spoon and took a bite. "Not bad, you two. I'm actually looking forward to eating more of this." He looked at Gilbert. "Have you actually been studying cooking, or did you somehow pick it up studying Anne instead?"

Anne blushed as Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I chopped things up, threw them in a pot, and they went in the oven—that's not difficult," he admitted. "Anne even made the sauce, so it's not like I did the important part."

"And you still can't not burn an egg to save your life," Anne murmured, squeaking when Gilbert nudged her in the ribs. She finished up the parsnip mashing. "Well, I promised Matthew and Marilla that I'd be home for dinner. I'd better get going."

Gilbert followed her as she grabbed her things, pulling the door closed behind him as they stepped out onto the porch. "Anne… here's the article I actually wanted you to proofread. Didn't want you to think I'd forgotten." He handed her a piece of paper. Anne could see that it was different than the one he'd handed her before, actually talking about the attractions at the upcoming fair.

"I'll look it over tonight," she promised, taking it from him and tucking it into her bag.

"Thanks for the cooking lesson. I… really am trying," Gilbert promised.

Anne smiled. "I know." She laid a hand on his arm. "And there are worse reasons to be bad at it than being distracted by me. Even if it's a little frustrating when we're trying to focus on something else, I think it's sweet." She leaned up to kiss him, still smiling when Gilbert pulled her close for a moment.

"Have a good night," he murmured as they separated.

"You, too." Anne hopped off the step, and Gilbert headed back in.

Something about Bash's expression told him that something was coming before Bash said anything. As such, he was already expecting it when the next words out of Bash's mouth were "So, I think it's time we had a talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I legit did some research for this chapter. For one thing, Dellie is still taking bottles around this time, but she's also teething, meaning she's probably getting closer to solid foods. Anne, having been in service to she-with-the-three-sets-of-twins, would probably know how to make basic baby food and from which things to make it. I wanted her to make applesauce, but apples typically aren't ready by early summer. Then, I was like, squash, but squash is not frost-tolerant and summer varieties are typically not ready until late summer. Theoretically, apples or squash could be left over, but it'd be unlikely, especially the apples. Carrots were an option, but, well… yeah. So, parsnip it was!  
> And for anyone going, "Bash wants to have a talk when what he walked in on was that tame?" Oh, that's only what they know Bash has seen. Not that they've been up to anything beyond kissing and holding each other very close, but the Rachel Lynde point stands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA "In which jack very obviously injects her morality into the story, and y'all can fight me if you disagree"

Gilbert lay back on his bed, fingers laced under his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Honestly, it was probably a miracle that Bash had gone as long as he had without saying anything, and when he had, it certainly had been as far as possible from the fire-and-brimstone "If your eye makes you sin, pluck it out" response he would have been sure to get from nearly anyone else. Well, more infuriatingly, it'd be likelier he'd be strongly advised to cast out the girl who attracted the eye in the first place, as though anything he felt for Anne was her fault.

At least Bash had been mercifully serious and brief about the whole thing.

* * *

They'd been fairly silent through supper, Gilbert having accepted his fate, much though he wasn't happy about it. Bash had set Dellie in her basket while Gilbert cleaned up, and they sat back down.

Bash gave Gilbert and appraising look, trying to decide exactly what tack he should take. After a moment, he began.

"I'll make this quick. You're not stupid, and I'm sure you're aware just how intense everything you're feeling is, but trust me when I say that it is easy to just... forget it all and get carried away. I'm not going to do you the disservice of pretending you don't know where babies come from, and, as good an uncle as you are to Dellie, we both know you're not ready for your own. So, while I'd rather not witness _anything_ you two get up to, if I do—and even if I don't—both of you had better have all your clothing on and properly covering you, and you both had better have your hands and mouths outside of all of it. Am I making myself understood?"

Gilbert blushed and nodded very uncomfortably.

Bash sighed out a laugh. "I know you care about her, Blythe. You know better than I do how Avonlea treats girls caught in a scandal. You don't want that for Anne any more than any of the rest of us do. We all know you'd do the right thing if it came down to it, but we certainly don't want it to."

_Anne would never forgive herself, and I'd never forgive myself._ Gilbert knew that much.  "I'll be damned if I let that happen to her, Bash," he promised, quiet, but entirely serious.  "And anyway, scandal aside, remember that I know exactly just how… how much is at stake for her if we—if she…" He sighed heavily. "I'm not risking Anne like that."

"Not ever?" Bash wanted to know.

"In the unlikely event that that ever somehow becomes your business, I will talk with you about it. Until then..." Gilbert stood, ready to leave, but something in Bash's expression stopped him.

"I know that this isn't a fun conversation to have. I know you care about Anne. I care about you both. So do the Cuthberts. Like I said, I don't need or want to know very much, but, as your brother, I have to remind you that your actions have consequences, and I want you to know that if you… have concerns, God help us both… I am willing to help, but you need to ask."

Gilbert nodded. "Thanks, Bash."

* * *

Bash had to have known he was still giving Gilbert a fair bit of latitude, Gilbert thought. Not that he was intending to use all of it at the present time, but it wasn't as though he hadn't heard plenty of talk on the docks and the steamer (and even around Avonlea when some of the men thought nobody else was listening) that had resulted in long, interesting, and frustrating nights every now and again. Reminding himself that this was all just natural to feel even long before marriage was unsurprisingly not an effective mechanism to cope with just how _consuming_ the desire could get at times.

He hadn't expected kissing or being able to hold Anne to help. He'd expected it to make it far worse, if he was honest. But it seemed that, at least for now, it was acting the same way as a valve to release steam might. While the more physical desires still cropped up (and still made proximity to Anne nearly unbearable at times), they were tempered surprisingly well by the softer, more romantic ones, and the mental ones, as well. Often, it was hard to tell where one ended and the another began, as they all seemed to feed off of each other, but Anne's mind was no less mysterious and fascinating than it had ever been, and she brought equal joy to his life whether she was kissing him or arguing with him over how utterly unimaginative and dry mathematics was.

Thankfully, he didn't need to try to romanticize or intellectualize anything tonight; Bash's speech had been a bucket of cold water all its own, and Gilbert was certainly going to keep the memory of it in his back pocket now that he knew how effective it was. Thus able to concentrate, very much hoping to dull the embarrassment of Bash's speech, and remembering that he hadn't done as well on the history section of his most recent practice exam as he would have liked, started going over what he'd missed.

* * *

Anne was nearly bursting with giddiness when she arrived home. "Oh, Marilla, it was a wonderful afternoon! Well, except that Gilbert still can't fry an egg. But the shepherd's pie came out well."

Marilla smiled at her charge, and had a small chuckle over the image of Gilbert scorching yet another egg. Bash had already mentioned witnessing this more than once (though he'd neglected to mention that his provocations might be a cause).

"And I have an article to proofread now." Anne pulled what she'd thought was one page from her bag, but was in fact two: Gilbert's article, and the note he'd written her. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. Her smile grew thoughtful when she remembered: "Marilla, I've… I think… I'm ready to be courted openly," she said firmly.

As she'd expected, Marilla looked a little stunned.

Anne took a deep breath before the explanation came pouring out. "I was afraid of being judged, but I'm not now and that's because everything is so wonderful and I don't want to have to hide that from everyone—well, maybe not hide… _everything,_ anyway… um… " She gulped, weighing how much she should say. "I know that… that there are things that aren't proper to do in public. But kissing is such a wonderful thing, and why _shouldn't_ courting couples be able to express deep and abiding affection even if they aren't married? Isn't the whole purpose of courting to work toward marriage? Not that we're planning on that anytime soon. Not that I don't want to, someday—I don't know! It's just all so wonderful right now and we're too young to decide, I think…

"But the way I feel for Gilbert—Marilla, I've never felt like this before and it's so much _more_ than I was expecting. It's not… losing my sense of self, exactly, but it just becomes harder to remember that there's more to life than just him—just _us_ —when we're around each other, and I _think_ that's a good thing, but I don't _know…_ " Anne grabbed Marilla's hands. "How do I know if this is right?"

Marilla took several deep breaths. Anne was at once the girl of three years ago who needed guidance and a young lady very much coming into her own. While Marilla wasn't dreading this conversation any less than she'd dreaded the one about kissing, it made her want to weep with joy that her daughter was indeed getting the kind of opportunity that she herself had been denied.

When she spoke, it was careful and measured, but tender and warm at the same time. "Anne, these feelings that you are experiencing are no doubt wonderful and powerful and you should not be ashamed of feeling that way for someone else. However, it _is_ important to exercise caution and restraint. I don't want you… getting carried away, but I also don't want you worrying unnecessarily about the judgment of others, or anything else." Anne's initial panic about her monthly cycle was still fresh in her mind, and Marilla could only imagine how Anne might react if she thought… She sighed. Gilbert was a very respectful young man, and Anne wasn't likely to misbehave that way knowingly, but even so, Marilla knew the subject ought to be addressed. "Anne, I am going to do what I wish someone had done for me; what I wish someone would do for all the young ladies so that we could avoid the—the _tragedies_ that so often befall girls who… aren't so lucky as to have a beau who is respectful and… conscientious." _Or uninformed himself._ "I am going to provide you with answers. Or rather, I am going to direct you to someone who I trust to—to be reasonable."

"So, not Mrs. Lynde, then." Anne said the words before she could stop herself. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Marilla, I am so sorry. That was uncharitable of me."

Marilla sighed deeply and embraced Anne. "But not inaccurate," she whispered into Anne's hair with a slight smile, which grew as Anne giggled.

"Don't worry; I won't tell her you said so," Anne promised.

Marilla gave Anne an extra squeeze. _Oh, my not-so-little girl. The path ahead might not be smooth, but I'm going to do what I can._

* * *

Muriel Stacy had long since stopped trying to guess what surprises Avonlea might send her way next.

Still, as she stirred some lemonade while Anne sat nervously and saying nothing at all, Muriel could not help but wonder just how she'd found herself in this situation. She supposed she should be grateful that Marilla was trying to be proactive, and that Gilbert was the young man courting Anne (not that she'd expected differently). The worst that could be said about him was that he could stand to stare at Anne a little less, or at least a little less intently.

"I'll be honest: I'm not quite sure where to begin," Miss Stacy said as she put a glass in front of Anne, who did not touch it. "Marilla… told me generally what you spoke about with her yesterday, and I think she did a fine job. But she said that you might want to speak with someone who has had a little more… knowledge. And that Rachel Lynde's absence was specifically requested." She smiled kindly at Anne, who had a slight smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "If you don't want to talk, Anne, that's fine, but for the record, I think Marilla's right about getting answers for you now, rather than—God forbid—when you're really in need of them."

Anne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly and unusually haltingly, she spoke of what she was feeling; of tremendous joy and contentment, but also confusion, and things she couldn't name. Still, it was clear she was uneasy, going from wringing her hands in her lap to having them wrapped tightly around her stomach. "It's all the most amazing feeling, like someone's lit a room full of candles and they're all shining and beautiful and warm, and it just feels like the world could fall away, and I wouldn't care." Anne had bit her lip and paused before continuing. "Marilla warned me against getting carried away, and it's not that… that I don't understand her meaning, but surely… it's not all bad?"

Miss Stacy took a deep breath. "No, it's not. I don't think you heard Ruby at dance practice, but it sounds like you're aware that holding hands is nothing to be ashamed of, and I imagine you understand that kissing itself carries no danger." She felt her own cheeks warm a bit as Anne, blushing scarlet, nodded and then, surprisingly, spoke up. 

"I know… some things. Girls became with child in the orphanage sometimes, and a house I was in service at… the wife had three sets of twins. And sometimes, we could hear her and her husband at night. Some nights, it sounded like they were having the most romantic time, but others…" Anne shuddered. "Anyway, she decided to tell me one day that men have… a mouse in their trouser pocket, and that any girl who pets it would become with child. And I know… I know that there is no mouse, but I don't think she was too far from the truth?" Anne punctuated her question with a wince, as though ready to be hit for even hinting at such an indelicate question.

Taking another moment to center herself, Miss Stacy decided that the best way to handle this was to teach in the most boring way possible. She made Anne take a few calming breaths and some sips of lemonade, and then began to explain in the most clinical terms that she could the mechanism by which conception occurred, with Anne looking continually more horrified.

"It can't really be so… unappealing as that, right?" Anne squeaked when her teacher had finished. "Or surely children would never be conceived. Then again, I suppose… they aren't always created under the happiest circumstances…" She looked ready to cry.

Past the most embarrassing part, Miss Stacy was readier for this question. "I admit, I was trying not to romanticize it because honestly, though you may not think it now, you'll do enough of that on your own in time, and when you do, you'll need to remember that there are consequences to be thinking about. I have every faith that Gilbert would not pressure you in any way, but believe me when I say that a lack of pressure can in fact make the idea seem better rather than worse."

Anne nodded weakly. Now that she thought about it, that had rather been her experience with kissing. Absent the pressure to kiss someone she didn't have feelings for merely to gain the approval of her peers, it was wonderful. Still, she was glad it was another two days until the fair. She wasn't sure she could face Gilbert for any long stretch of time today or tomorrow, though even now, there was a part of her that was grateful to be armed with knowledge, and that was what she had to focus on. She let out a heavy breath. "Well… thank you, Miss Stacy… I suppose… Not that I don't appreciate you taking the time to give me honest answers, but it's… a lot to digest."

Miss Stacy sipped on her lemonade. "I've always thought that knowledge is power, Anne, even when it is a little embarrassing." She paused for another sip, then continued carefully, "And while it is my firmest hope that it not occur until  _long_ after I have ceased being your schoolteacher, know that you can come to me for advice and help, and that I will give it without judgment."

"I'm still not sure I'm not going to just run off and join a convent after this," Anne murmured, startling a laugh out of Miss Stacy, which in turn made Anne smile a little. "But I suppose there's something to be said for embracing these feelings, or why would they exist in the first place?"

Miss Stacy nodded. "I think your best option for now is to enjoy taking your time with these early days of courtship and try not to think too much about what the future may hold. Worry does cast such a pall. But Anne, I expect you both to be on your best behavior during newspaper meetings and study group."

Anne swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Miss Stacy! You have my word!"

"Good." Miss Stacy allowed Anne to see that at least some of her seriousness had only been affected in jest. "Now, while you're finishing that lemonade, let's end this afternoon on a less distressing note. Tell me: has anyone taught you how to cheat at cards?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rozmund for the basic premise behind how Anne's Talk gets started. "Or she's like – Marilla I now understand the purpose of kissing and that's because it's fun and great and I want to do it all the time" was, in fact, the right way to go.  
> So, I'm pretty sure there are no such things as nuns in Presbyterianism, but Anne being well-read as she is would probably have come across the "join a convent to avoid marriage/sex" trope at some point.  
> And yeah, I am pretty sure that Miss Stacy has cheating at cards in her bag of tricks. Not particularly well, but I can imagine that she and her husband made a contest of seeing who could do it better, and it always ended in them laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA "In which jack makes shameless use of the Tunnel of Love, and y'all get to put up with my shenanigans".

Anne was glad to have the fair to focus on. The sheer amount of distractions demanding her attention on top of there always being someone around was easing her mind, as was the fact that while her knowledge had changed, Gilbert hadn't. She hadn't expected pressure, of course, but some part of her had imagined that she would somehow see or understand more, and she was grateful that that wasn't turning out to be the case. If anything, he was seeming more reserved, himself, and Anne wasn't sure sure whether that was due to him sensing a change in her, or if it was something else.

Anne was waiting for her cake for the cake competition to cool when Gilbert finally broached the subject.

"You're not… worried about what Bash thinks of us, are you?" he asked as they sat on the porch watching Matthew dig up the radish he hoped would be a prizewinner.

Anne shook her head quickly. "Not at all!" _I think I should be worried at the fact that he seems so unconcerned, really._ "I just… Marilla issued me a warning of her own the other day."

Gilbert looked just a little panicked. "Ah."

"It wasn't anything really different to what Bash said about nosy neighbors, but I suppose that if they're both saying it, it's probably best to be a bit more circumspect." Anne looked a bit apologetic.

"Probably, yeah." Gilbert was trying to figure out how much to say.

Anne looked around before continuing, "I _like_ the way things are now, and I don't want to force a change, or have one forced on us." She placed her hand over Gilbert's, and he turned to look at her. "But I know that we'll have more eyes on us after the fair, and I can't deny that that makes me a little jumpy."

Gilbert laced his fingers with Anne's. "...That help at all?"

A slow smile spread across Anne's face. "You're _really_ using being cautious as an excuse to hold my hand _more_?" she laughed.

"Only if it works," Gilbert answered, still looking just a little unsure.

"Well, I believe the more appropriate thing is for me to be on your arm, but I don't think that will decrease the efficacy." Anne pretended to think as she demonstrated. "Yes, I think this will be fine," she confirmed, half-teasing and fully enjoying the moment.

Gilbert was practically beaming at Anne when Matthew let out a whoop that startled the both of them, Anne instinctively switching to grab Gilbert's hand for a moment. "Matthew? What's happened?!" she cried as she ran over, Gilbert beating her to her guardian by only a few steps.

Matthew wordlessly presented the pair with a radish at least twice Dellie's size, a proud grin on his face.

"Matthew!" Marilla called as she ran outside. "Is everything alright? Oh!…" She took in the radish. "Matthew, that has to be a prizewinner!"

"I certainly hope so," Matthew said finally. He hauled his treasure up to the porch, Marilla accompanying him.

"I'd better get in and decorate my cake," Anne told Gilbert, starting to walk him to the gate. When his face fell, she shook her head. "You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else. I can't have you distracting me from the exacting task of decorating!"

Gilbert sighed good-naturedly. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" At Anne's nod, he leaned in and gave her the shortest of kisses, covering her hand on his arm as he did so. Anne's contented sigh as she looked up at him with a soft smile was a memory he wanted to keep with him for the rest of his life. _I—_

Anne had already turned to leave, though she kept spinning and came back around to wave back at him. Gilbert, caught a little off-balance by his own thoughts, still managed a genuine smile and a tip of his cap before beginning the long, thought-filled journey home.

* * *

Anne still wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming, though she'd pinched herself often enough that she had a small bruise forming just under the cuff of her sleeve.

Here she was, at the county fair, on Gilbert Blythe's arm as his sweetheart! She'd almost been too nervous to eat that morning, but as soon as she'd slid her arm through his, her heart had calmed considerably.

She supposed it helped that there were so few faces she recognized. It wasn't just Avonlea; it was Carmody and the other surrounding towns, as well, and none of those strangers knew any possible reason the couple shouldn't be together.

They'd happened upon Miss Stacy fairly early on. She'd smiled broadly and greeted them, unsurprised and really quite pleased. Mrs. Gillis and Mrs. Boulter stage whispered to each other that Anne and Gilbert made "a splendid couple" and "a striking pair", with wistful smiles of approval on their faces as Anne and Gilbert politely pretended not to notice the whole thing.

About an hour in, Anne was truly relaxing, and so was Gilbert. They were joking about the fortune teller and her prominently displayed palm reading sign when the Barrys wandered up.

Anne and Diana chattered excitedly, and after a moment, Gilbert found himself boldly approached by the youngest Barry.

"You're not like how Anne talks about you," was Minnie May's appraisal.

Gilbert couldn't help a surprised smirk. "And how does Anne describe me, Minnie May?" he wanted to know.

Minnie May smiled dreamily. "Like a storybook prince." She ignored Gilbert trying very hard not to laugh and suggested brightly, "Maybe if you dance with her tonight at the ball, something magical will happen!"

Still struggling to hold in his laughter, Gilbert promised, "I will take that under advisement, thank you. Anne?" He turned to his sweetheart. "I've been informed that I ought to ask you to dance tonight or I'm not a prince. Think you can spare one for me?"

Anne clapped a hand to her mouth to hold in a guffaw as she nodded while Diana tried to scold Minnie May for being so forward while refraining from collapsing into helpless fits of laughter, herself.

The mood changed rapidly when a voice to one side drawled, "Well, well."

Anne went stock-still, and her fingers clutched the sleeve of Gilbert's jacket.

"Wow, bud. _Really?_ " It seemed less like Billy didn't believe what he was seeing and more like he was buying time to come up with something more insulting. Gilbert drew himself up to his full height, placed his hand over Anne's where it rested on his other arm, lacing their fingers together, and simply replied as seriously as he'd ever said anything, "Yeah. Really." The first word was said to Billy. The second, though still meant to make Billy understand just how profoundly much he meant it, was said entirely to Anne, who couldn't help a ghost of a smile.

Billy shook his head and turned around to walk away, tugging a gaping Josie with him.

"Still think he's not a prince, Minnie May?" Diana murmured. "With two words, he just slayed a dragon."

Anne was still looking at Gilbert, who was tracking Billy as he walked away. The flash in his eyes when he'd spoken had her feeling a little unnerved. She hadn't been entirely joking when she'd asked why Gilbert hadn't beaten Billy up in front of her, so to actually see him get upset and be able to feel the tension was a sobering reminder that it was probably easier said than done, and the thought that Gilbert stood a chance of getting hurt in the process (and that he'd never said he hadn't been before) was like ice water in her veins.

"Gilbert!" A much more jubilant male voice called out behind them. Moody practically jogged up, leaving Charlie skulking uncomfortably a ways away. "So you finally went for it! I thought you might. Hi, Anne," he added belatedly. Anne blinked and smiled just a little bit as he continued, "I mean, you two have been staring at each other for years, and you're both really smart, so I guess it works out, huh? It's kind of a relief, really—I've had my eye on Ruby lately, and she—oh. Sorry. Probably shouldn't talk about that. Anyway, I'll see you later at the barn dance!" Moody trotted back off to Charlie, leaving a bemused Anne and Gilbert in his wake.

"I get the feeling we're going to be exhausted before the barn dance if we don't escape before that," Anne murmured, glancing around. The Barrys were nowhere to be seen. Oh well. She'd find Diana later.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah…" He shook his head and let out a short laugh. "Well, should we keep walking?"

With a smile, Anne inclined her head. "I'd like that."

* * *

_I really need to remember that he'll take any excuse,_ Anne thought, trying not to laugh. As soon as they'd entered the Tunnel of Love, Gilbert's hand had slid down to take hers. Anne had not only laced her fingers with his; she'd swung her other hand across her body to hold Gilbert's hand between hers. She'd been rewarded with a smile that was at once adoring and incredibly keen, and she'd given him one of her own in return.

With the way he was looking at her, the only surprise was that it was Anne who tugged Gilbert to her in one of the last corners for what she'd intended to be a quick kiss until she found she wanted a rather longer one, not that Gilbert was about to complain. It was still over far too quickly, but the risk of being caught was far too high.

The risk was all too aptly demonstrated when, just as they were about to round the final corner inside the structure, they heard whispering. Anne thought she recognized both voices, and she was about to poke her head about the corner when Gilbert tugged her back and motioned that her hair was going to give her away, whereas his wasn't as recognizable. He peeked around the corner, his eyes going wide. _Diana and Jerry,_ he mouthed. Anne opened her mouth and drew in a breath to exclaim, and Gilbert quickly but gently put a hand over her mouth for a brief moment until she sighed, signaling that she wouldn't yell.

"Play along," she whispered, and pulled him around the corner, staring into his eyes like she wasn't aware of anything else. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but she nearly had to stop herself from screaming when she found out for sure that she'd been far from the only person taking advantage of the corners to steal kisses.

"Anne! Gilbert!" Diana gasped, pulling away. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Isn't it?!" Anne hissed. "Diana, this is what the Tunnel of Love is _for_ —I think it's _wonderful!_ "

Diana's face softened. "You do?"

Anne nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I—"

"Diana!" Mrs. Barry could be heard calling close by. "I know you're in here—I saw you sneak in! When I find you, there will be words!"

Jerry looked terrified, and Diana wasn't much less frightened.

_Go!_ Anne mouthed at them. They fled. She turned to Gilbert. "Sorry…"

Gilbert shrugged. "You've had worse ideas. Are we scandalizing Mrs. Barry or just being respectable sweethearts?"

"Mostly respectable sweethearts," Anne decided quickly. She turned so she faced Gilbert and grabbed his hands, staring into his eyes in what she hoped was at least a convincing impression of saccharine from a distance.

"Diana—oh!" Mrs. Barry gasped. Her eyes flickered to the joined hands of the couple in front of her, but she seemed to be more focused on finding Diana. "Anne, Gilbert, tell me at once: have you seen Diana? I know I saw her enter this…" she seemed to be searching for a word to express her disgust. When both teens shook their heads, she murmured, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't, with how very nearly indecently you're looking at each other. At least you still have  _some_ understanding of appropriate behavior. Well, go on; be on your way."

The couple hurried out of the maze, Mrs. Barry hot on their heels.

"You will inform Diana to find me immediately should you see her. Do you understand?" She asked them as they made their way out.

"Yes, Mrs. Barry," Anne answered automatically.

"Good. If I find you've held information back, I will be having words with Marilla, Anne," Mrs. Barry informed her.

Anne nodded. "I understand. If I see Diana, I'll make sure she finds you."

Mrs. Barry nodded in return and strode off, and Anne and Gilbert heaved sighs of relief. "Thank you," Anne breathed. "Diana's my best friend, and Moody said something earlier… she and Jerry… the way they look at each other…" she trailed off hopelessly.

Gilbert nodded. "I know. I'm not upset with you; I'm just annoyed that Mrs. Barry decided to herd us out like sheep instead of just leaving us to what we went in there _for_."

"Because we can't stare at each other adoringly while we dance this evening?" Anne teased.

Gilbert looked like he was trying to think of a rejoinder, but quickly gave up, his eyes merry and his smile bright as he agreed, "I suppose dancing with you will just have to do."

* * *

It was dark as the Cuthberts' cart made its way toward Green Gables. Matthew and Marilla sat up front, Marilla doing her best to ensure Matthew stayed awake. Really, she needn't have bothered: he was far too busy still beaming over his radish winning "most unusual" at the fair, and he had plans to win next year.

Marilla, of course, was satisfied that her plum puffs had once again reigned supreme, but she was also pleased that Anne's cake had placed third in the cake competition. One of the judges had deemed it "ostentatious in presentation" and couldn't seem to decide whether or not that was a good thing. The other notes they'd made about it were "well-assembled and of excellent quality, but otherwise unremarkable." Anne had been a little incensed that Mary's recipe might be considered "unremarkable", but the win had made her smile.

Now, she dozed on Gilbert's shoulder in the back of the cart. Bash had departed earlier with Dellie, and hadn't even bothered to pretend Gilbert should accompany him instead of staying for the barn dance. It hadn't been the ball Minnie May had seemed to expect, but Anne had certainly felt like a bit of a princess, not only from Gilbert's attentions, but also from those of her friends. Gilbert had politely excused himself when the girls swarmed Anne between dances to start talking about beaus. Ruby had been begging Anne, Tillie, and Josie for advice, as she was sure Moody was imminently going to call on her to court. (Anne had encouraged her excitement on that point. Moody deserved Ruby's sweet enthusiasm.) Josie had kept trying to walk away, but Diana kept tugging her back, plying her with the entirely true reasoning that Josie had been courting the longest of any of them, and thus had valuable advice.

Anne had fretted over Diana a little bit, but she assured Anne that she had the situation well in hand, and that she and Jerry hadn't been found out. Anne had wanted to say more, but the next dance was called, and Diana was practically shoving her back at Gilbert, not that Anne had protested too much...

Anne smiled as Gilbert drew his hand lightly up her back and down through her hair over and over. It was a wonderful end to a wonderful, if tiring day. They'd have a newspaper meeting the next day, but they were planning on walking to and from it together.

Anne lifted her head from Gilbert's shoulder as the cart rolled to a stop. Matthew accepted Gilbert's offer of help to get everything put away in the barn before he headed home, so Anne kissed his cheek and headed inside with Marilla.

She took her time getting ready for bed, wandering over to her window when she heard Matthew come in for the night. She hadn't been _expecting_ Gilbert to be standing below her window, but the hope she'd had that he _might_ be was rewarded very handsomely. Anne bit her lip and waved, feeling her cheeks warm when Gilbert returned the wave and a tender look before tucking his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Anne walked over to her bed and sank down onto it, clutching her pillow to her chest for a moment before crawling under the covers and drifting off to sleep, a serene smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize the dragon-slaying parallel until reading this just before posting. Happy accident, that.  
> Also, I'm pretty sure this is the last time I'll be leaning into the hand-holding thing quite so much. Not that they won't be holding hands, of course, but I'll try not to emphasize it _quite_ so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Rozmund's influence in the first few paragraphs of this chapter. She knows why, and I hope she enjoys.

Anne had taken advantage of the walk to the newspaper meeting to inform Gilbert of what Miss Stacy had said about being on their best behavior, not that she thought he really needed warning, but given how aware she was of how Gilbert looked at her and she at him these days, it was best to be sure. She hadn't revealed to him the context in which it had been mentioned; though they'd rarely been apart at the fair, Miss Stacy had congratulated Anne on her third place win in the cake competition, and Anne was quite happy to let him think it had happened then.

_Does she really think that little of us?_ Gilbert had wanted to ask, but given that he'd received the quickly-becoming-usual "everyone can see it" ribbing from Bash that morning on top of how many people had reacted with precisely no surprise and just a lot of glee to his courting Anne at the fair, he was starting to wonder how much Miss Stacy had suspected. 

The idea had him on edge as soon as they walked into the schoolhouse. Miss Stacy hadn't greeted the pair any differently than she usually did, but for whatever reason, Gilbert found himself unable to relax entirely.

It got worse when the students split off to work on their articles.

More accurately, they were _supposed_ to have split off to work on their articles. Instead, Moody (because of course it was Moody, Gilbert thought) had started asking Gilbert about why he'd waited so long when he'd declared Anne cute the first day he'd met her. 

That in turn set off the girls, who apparently hadn't asked enough questions the previous night.

Finally, Miss Stacy had had enough. "Alright! Everyone _actually_ working on their articles, please stay. The rest of you, _please_ show yourselves out and come back when you are able to concentrate properly."

Though everyone settled back down in short order, Anne quickly finished her editorial and handed it in. "Sorry, Miss Stacy. I know I promised—"

Miss Stacy shook her head. "It's not your fault, Anne. I think it's nice that your friends are excited; I just have to maintain some semblance of order."

Anne bit her lip and nodded. "May I… be excused to go home now?"

Concerned, Miss Stacy furrowed her brow, but nodded. "Of course. I will… see you at church tomorrow morning?"

Anne nodded again, then packed her things and fled as quickly as she could.

* * *

Anne somehow managed to make it to the wreckage of the story club before she had to stop and lean back against a tree, casting her hat to the ground as she squeezed her eyes shut against embarrassed tears she'd somehow only just managed to keep in. It was one thing for everyone to be excited at the fair; it was quite another for them to make a commotion when there were other things that needed their attention.

"Anne!" Gilbert had caught up to her. "Hey…" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Anne nodded, not wanting to look up, lest Gilbert see her face and think she was unhappy with him.

"Anne…" Gilbert couldn't know it, but the concern in his voice nearly broke Anne's heart. He took her hands and ducked to look her in the eye. Quietly, he explained, "I will be the first to admit that I know how it feels to not want to talk. So believe me when I say I know you don't want to. But a few weeks ago, just before I came to talk with you, Bash gave me some advice: _even if you think you know what's going on, but especially when you know you don't, talking is the best way to go._ Something's going on, and I want to help. So please, talk to me?"

Anne took a couple deep breaths and raised her head. "I don't… really know," she said slowly. "I just—I promised Miss Stacy that everything would be normal, and I know that I can't make that promise for other people, but I'd hoped that once the fair was done, things would just… be normal again. I don't want to hide, really, but it's overwhelming just how much people want to know so much about something so personal. I just didn't think that I'd be demanded to share quite as many details about my first—hopefully only—love with everyone."

Gilbert blinked once and swallowed, but otherwise, he remained perfectly still as Anne's brain caught up with her words. "O-oh…" she stammered. "I…" Her eyes went wide with fright as much as with hope. "I'm really not… expecting anything," she explained. "I just… after you told me about your feelings for me—"

"Anne—"

"—I realized th-that maybe I'd been feeling the same way all along—"

"Anne…"

"—but I didn't know exactly what that feeling was, even when you kissed me—" 

" _Anne._ " 

"—well, when _we_ kissed, I suppose, but I—" Anne made a strangled squeak as Gilbert took Anne's face in his hands and kissed her very soundly. She melted into the embrace, letting relief and warmth wash over her. 

When Gilbert drew back, he murmured, "You are going to have me make a habit out of that if you're not careful." When Anne huffed out a soft laugh, he continued, "Might I now be permitted to speak my feelings on this matter?" Anne nodded, and Gilbert took a breath, again looking into Anne's eyes and brushing his thumbs gently across her cheeks as he spoke. "I know that… that if I say it's only been you since day one, it sounds crazy. But I've never felt the same way about anyone as I have—as I _do_ —about you. I love you, Anne; I don't think it could be anything else." 

Lost for words but not at all for emotions, Anne leaned up and kissed Gilbert, harder than he had her a moment earlier. After a minute, she managed to pull back just far enough to whisper, "So you know, I don't think I'd mind this becoming a habit." She'd barely gotten the words out before Gilbert's mouth was back against hers. 

This time, there was no bookbag, Bash, Dellie, or any other threat of being discovered to interrupt them. One of Gilbert's hands dropped to Anne's waist, pulling her closer there while the other slid from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingertips burrowing just a little into Anne's hair where they could. Anne made a small noise at the back of her throat affirming that she was pleased with the changes, and brought both her hands up to Gilbert's shoulders, leaving one there and sliding the other up to his cheek, then back into his hair. 

Just when it seemed that they were going to part, Gilbert hesitated for a moment, then nudged Anne's lips open with his own, taking just a half step closer. He was trying very hard _not_ to pin Anne to the tree she leaned against—that was a whole host of bad ideas rolled into one—but she was making it awfully difficult, having grabbed his vest to hold him close with seemingly no intention of letting go. He settled for drawing out each kiss into something slow and tender, which certainly didn't seem to be provoking any complaint from Anne.

Neither could be sure how much longer it took for the kisses to dwindle to brief pecks, nor for how much longer after that they simply stared into each other's eyes, marveling at the contentment that had settled over them. The hands that had been tangled in each other's hair were drawn back to caress the jaw and cheek of the other, and the other hands remained where they were. 

Anne finally pushed away from the tree and pressed a soft kiss to Gilbert's cheek, offering him a satisfied grin. Gilbert's eyes lit up, and the outright flirtatious smile he gave Anne in return had her heart doing all manner of acrobatics and nearly stopping altogether when, instead of returning Anne's gesture as she'd given it, he brushed a kiss across the corner of her jaw just below her ear, taking great delight in the sharp gasp it elicited from Anne. He noted with great amusement and even greater fondness that, even accounting for the great deal of kissing they'd been doing, that particular one had deepened the flush on Anne's cheeks considerably. 

"I… ah… _hat!_ " Anne crouched and picked up the discarded item, brushing it off and placing it back on her head, still incredibly flustered. Still, she took the arm Gilbert offered her as they wandered back to the more well-traveled path home, chatting about the upcoming entrance exam as though nothing more exciting had transpired on the walk home. 

As they reached Green Gables, Jerry intercepted them. " _Bonjour,_ " he greeted, sounding affable enough. 

"Jerry." Anne nodded at him at the same time Gilbert did as he said, "Afternoon."

"You're… not going to tell anyone. About me and Diana, I mean, right?" Jerry asked nervously.

Anne shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not, Jerry! It's clear that… that this is not an easy situation. But Diana's my best friend; I would _never_ —" she stopped as Jerry held up a hand. 

"I get it, Anne; _merci._ " He sighed, a grin twisting up the corners of his mouth. "If you ever need someone to make sure that the hayloft is clear for a little while…" 

" _Jerry!_ " Anne hissed, going completely scarlet as Gilbert desperately looked anywhere but the boy in front of him and the girl beside him, trying not to feel even a little grateful for the offer and not entirely succeeding. 

With a mirthful chuckle and an innocent " _Au revoir,_ " Jerry went back to helping Matthew. 

"If he turns up strangled tomorrow, promise me you'll swear to observing that he's like a brother to me and that I'd never hurt him?" Anne begged, the question muffled by her hands covering her face. 

"You have my word," Gilbert promised. "Though I hope it doesn't come to murder. I've heard it's very inconvenient." 

Anne coughed out a laugh and dropped her hands. "I know I was blushing, and I do not need Marilla asking questions. Am I more myself now?" 

Gilbert nodded. "Though I can't say the blushing isn't incredibly becoming." 

"Gilbert!" Anne nudged him with her elbow, but her smile didn't falter. 

"Okay, okay!" Gilbert laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Anne nodded. "Give my best to Bash," she told him.

Gilbert nodded back. "And mine to Marilla and Matthew." He grabbed Anne's hand and squeezed It briefly before walking away and leaving Anne to walk back to Green Gables.

* * *

"So, you're going to try to get into the Sorbonne, right?" Moody wanted to know as the last study group session met up a week later.

Gilbert let out a soft laugh, trying not to sound derisive. "That'd be the dream, but realistically, there are closer schools that won't be so… unaffordable." Admitting that shouldn't have hurt since it was never going to be possible, but maybe that was why it still stung just a little. "I'll be attending Queen's, same as everyone else, and from there, I'll figure it out." 

"Oh thank God. I'm not sure I'll survive without you," Moody sighed dramatically.

"You know Anne's just as academically capable as I am, right?" Gilbert drawled, trying not to give Moody too much of an audience.

Anne, taking her name as an invitation to join the conversation, quipped, "And I hate mathematics more than Moody ever will. I can proofread essays all day no matter how terrible they are, but if I have to solve one more equation than is absolutely necessary, no one will ever hear the end of it."

"We all have to solve the same problem set," Gilbert pointed out. "And besides, you're the one who wants to be a teacher: you'll be the one instructing students on this at some point. You may as well get some practice."

Well and truly caught by the logic, Anne's only answer was to make a face at Gilbert and turned back to her work. Still, she couldn't resist turning back after a moment, and she returned Gilbert's adoring look just as long as she dared. Miss Stacy had already been lenient with them a couple times, she'd felt, and while it was the last day that she was officially their teacher, she didn't feel like testing just how much she could get away with in class (such as it was) was a particularly valuable use of her time.

Still, as the day ended, Anne couldn't help feeling melancholy. She was sure she'd be seeing plenty of her friends next year—she'd probably be living with some of them!

But things wouldn't be the same even so. Diana wouldn't be there, for one thing, and for another, as much as Anne strove to prove herself capable of anything and everything, the realization that she was going to have to start living up to that was hitting hard.

"And what if I never have another teacher like Miss Stacy?" Anne fretted to Gilbert as they meandered home, hand-in-hand. "She's a kindred spirit! So passionate about making sure everyone has a chance to learn in the most involved way! I can stand lectures, of course, but it's all so dry. That's not the kind of teacher I want to be!"

"I believe a very wise redhead once told me—and I'm paraphrasing, here—that I would achieve my dreams as long as I kept on making the effort." Gilbert tugged Anne to a stop so that she would turn to face him. "You and I both know that you are capable of being that teacher, regardless of the frustrations you experience along the way. And you also know that you will have as much support as you need."

Tears were welling in Anne's eyes. "I feel like such a goose. I haven't even really stepped into the next phase of my life, and I'm already a mess…" She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "I can't imagine how I'll be when it actually comes time to leave, even though it's really not that far. Avonlea is still home, and no matter how much—or who—I take with me, it won't be the same."

Gilbert looked around before removing Anne's hat and pulling her into his arms. "It wasn't easy for me to leave, either," he confessed. "I came back for a reason. And when I did, there was still a place for me. So believe me when I say that I know there will always be a place here for you, as well."

Clinging to Gilbert like he was the only thing keeping her safe, Anne started sobbing in earnest. All Gilbert could do was rub her back soothingly until storm in her mind calmed several minutes later.

"S-sorry," Anne quavered, her head still buried in Gilbert's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Gilbert assured her. "It's not always going to be smooth sailing. But I have a rather vested interest in doing what I can to help you, and I know you'd do the same for me."

Anne nodded. "I would," she agreed. She took a few deep breaths and raised her head. "Thank you, Gilbert, for being… for being you." She stood on her toes to press a kiss to Gilbert's cheek, and she couldn't help but smile when he dropped one on her forehead in return. She took her hat from him and replaced it on her head, then twined her fingers with his as they resumed their journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know someone's going to ask, here's my take on Anne saying she loves Gilbert: We know Anne has big feelings and we know they can happen pretty fast when she stops trying not to let them happen. So while it's only been a month-ish since chapter 1, in that time, especially since they were making excuses to see each other as often as possible (because they damn well would), she's just kind of allowed those feelings to really build. Right now, what she's feeling is that first love feeling that you get as a teen. Those feelings are still deep and genuine given what she's experienced so far, but they're still really only scratching the surface of what they will grow into.
> 
> Also, yes, "I… ah… hat!" is indeed a reference to Matthew's… "I… uh… barn!". They might not be blood family, but Anne has learned from her parents nonetheless!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached our last long chapter. After this, you'll have three mini-epilogues. For now, please enjoy more flirting and more making out!

The evening after the Queen's Academy entrance exam was nothing short of beautiful chaos.

Anne felt warm and fizzy from the fire and the moonshine, and she was finding that alcohol certainly brought out the flirt in Gilbert. Especially after she shook her hair loose from its braids, he seemed incapable of going more than five seconds without looking at her, and it was not subtle. Moody, Josie, and one of the Pauls had already remarked on it several times. Still, Anne couldn't really bring herself to care, especially when Gilbert had murmured into her ear that her hair in the firelight was S-C-I-N-T-I-L-L-A-T-I-N-G.

Anne had replied that Gilbert's eyes were C-A-P-T-I-V-A-T-I-N-G, and it had spiraled from there.

Ten minutes later, their classmates had gathered as an audience, and Anne and Gilbert had started tossing any long words they could think of back and forth.

"I-N-S-I-D-I-O-U-S. Graduation," Gilbert challenged.

"G-R-A-D-U-A-T-I-O-N. Onomatopoeia," Anne shot back.

"Seriously?!" Gilbert shook his head. "Okay, um, O-N-O… M-A-T-O-P… O-E… I-A. Echelon."

Anne grinned. "Easy! E-C-H-E-L-O-N. Indomitable."

Gilbert tilted his head, thinking for a moment. A Cheshire-cat smirk spread across his face as he spelled simply, "A-N-N-E."

Diana, Tillie, Moody, and a couple of the other boys let out laughter at various levels of uproar and disbelief. Ruby sighed blissfully and buried her head in Moody's shoulder, and Jane and Josie rolled their eyes, hiding smiles of their own.

Anne's face, already flushed from the fire, grew even redder. "I will not accept your concession, Gilbert!" She was trying to sound stern, but she couldn't help a grin.

"I'm not conceding; you are the _definition_ of indomitable. Therefore, it's an acceptable spelling." His expression had gotten considerably more flirtatious.

"May I take this to mean we're spelling 'outrageous' G-I-L-B-E-R-T now, then?" Anne wanted to know, an eyebrow raised.

"If you like," Gilbert replied breezily.

Anne sighed. She was about to retort again when she remembered:

_"Congratulations, Anne. I should have added the E."_

Anne blinked. "Y-you... You spelled it wrong on purpose!"

Gilbert looked confused. "I... what?"

"The spelling bee! That day in class! The day I—" Anne realized she probably shouldn't blurt out what had been happening that day. "You... You misspelled 'engagement' on purpose! And then, like the—the utter _reprobate_ you are, you tried to flirt with me! _'I should have added the E'_... What, sir, do you have to say for yourself?!"

As he had that day, Gilbert continued to smile playfully at her. "That it took _you_ long enough to realize it."

Their classmates well and truly collapsed into a chorus of laughter and cooing over Gilbert's response as Anne gaped at him. "You're lucky your charm works on me," she grumbled finally, only half trying to hide her smile.

"I thank God for that every day," Gilbert replied, making Anne laugh aloud.

"If you two are going to continue being sickeningly sweet, would you mind doing it elsewhere?" Josie drawled.

"Well, it is getting late…" Diana yawned. "Anne, Gilbert: walk me home?"

Anne looked at Gilbert, who nodded. As she and Diana collected their things, Anne whispered, "You know you're just giving us a longer walk home, right?"

With a wicked glint in her eye, Diana nodded. "Precisely the point." She sighed wistfully. "You two are so lucky: strolling home in the moonlight, arm-in-arm… no—hand-in-hand!" she amended. "Spelling sweet nothings to each other and talking about how you'll change the world together…"

Anne frowned and bit her lip. She had the presence of mind to decide that now was probably not the best time to ask about Jerry, but she knew it had to be grating on Diana that she couldn't even be courted openly and properly. A secret, improper courtship was seeming less the stuff of dreams and more the stuff of headaches.

"...Anne?" Diana looked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Anne nodded. "Of course!" She linked her arm with Diana's. "Let's be on our way."

* * *

The walk back to Diana's had admittedly been a little awkward for Anne, feeling pulled in two directions between her bosom friend and her beau, but Gilbert had voiced no complaint, and Diana seemed in need of Anne's presence after her somewhat melancholy remarks earlier.

The walk from Diana's to Green Gables had been made, as Diana predicted, hand-in-hand with Gilbert, but they'd hardly exchanged ten words. It had been so serene and calm, though the way Gilbert had been looking at her still had Anne's stomach fizzing pleasantly and lying awake an hour after she'd crawled into bed. She'd been almost surprised when the good-night kiss he'd bestowed on her had been fairly chaste, if a little longer and firmer than even the most lax of the adults around them would have preferred.

Idly, Anne wondered if he was thinking of her. She let herself hope he was. To look up at the sky with him only to know they'd have to part was one thing; to imagine that someday in the somewhat distant future, they would be able to lie in each other's arms and watch the night sky together was very different.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Anne turned on her side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A bright side to one's beau having an orchard was the ample space to have a secluded picnic, which was exactly what Anne and Gilbert were doing a few weeks after the exam, the week before they were due to depart for Queen's Academy. Bash had been encouraged to take a long lunch and speak with Hazel about the distance between them, and he'd take the hint.

Anne was exhausted and melancholy after her trip with Matthew to unsuccessfully rescue Ka'kwet. Still, she couldn't help smiling when Gilbert asked her if she remembered his offering her an apple when they'd first met.

"How could I forget? I'd been forbidden to talk with you, and here you were, as though you had every intention of causing me as much trouble as you possibly could." Anne punctuated her statement with a thoughtful bite into a cheese sandwich.

"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly aware of the situation," Gilbert reminded her, shining an apple for them to share before taking a bite.

Anne laughed softly. "That was the point. You were supposed to ignore me and pay attention to Ruby and be none the wiser about any of it." She exchanged the sandwich for the apple and took a bite of that. "I hope I have the grace to handle situations like that better than Mr. Phillips did."

"You will," Gilbert told her. "If the compassion of any student of yours doesn't improve under your instruction, it won't be your fault. And anyway, you know Miss Stacy will always be there to offer advice. Remember, Anne—"

"I don't have to do everything on my own," Anne quoted with a half smile. "I'll try." Still, she seemed to draw in on herself just a bit as she leaned her head to rest against Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert frowned just a little. "Here." He placed the sandwich in Anne's basket and scooted so that his back was more firmly against the tree they were picnicking underneath. He held a hand out to Anne, and she allowed him to pivot her so that she sat at an angle to him, able to lean back against his chest. Her eyes went just a little wide when Gilbert wound his arm around her waist, but she put the apple in her basket and rested her own arm on top of Gilbert's, taking his hand.

"Better?" Gilbert asked softly.

"Mhm." Anne tried to nod, but she'd let her braid fall between them when she'd moved. She leaned forward and pulled it in front of her shoulder and undid the tie. She'd put it to rights before she headed back to Green Gables, and she had the distinct feeling that Gilbert was hardly going to complain. "So, have you heard back from Miss Stacy's friend? I know you've been vague when Moody's asked what your plans are."

Gilbert took a deep breath. "Well, nothing is written in stone, but Dr. Oak offered to help me secure a place at Toronto if I wanted it. But she did suggest other universities, as well. Redmond—down in Kingsport—has a pretty rapidly-expanding medical research program, and that presents its own opportunities." He was quiet for a moment. "Unless something changes in the next year or so, that's the one I want to pursue. It's not that I don't want to help people I don't know, or that Toronto won't open doors Redmond probably won't, but there's also opportunities to carve out a niche for myself here. When I think about helping people, I think about the people I grew up with, the place I want to stay… the people I want to stay with. I don't want to give that up."

Anne swung herself around to sit facing him, cautious hope in her eyes. "You know, though… that I'd move to Toronto with you, right? If you wanted to go, for school, or…"

"I know," Gilbert assured her. "And if that is what I want… then we'll need to talk about it. But right now… it's not. Right now, I want to stay here. For myself, of course, but for you, too. And Bash, and Dellie…" He laughed quietly. "Why Moody thinks the Sorbonne is the only way to go, I will never know, though I think he's under the impression that I am as capable of learning French as I am of most other things." He chuckled. "I, however, have been rather reliably informed that my accent is an insult to the existence of spoken French."

Anne started laughing in earnest. "You'd think I'd learn more from having Jerry around, but he mocks my accent anytime I try to say something." She grinned wickedly. "Well, he did up until I pretended not to understand anytime he wanted me to hold a door open for him for an entire week and instead informed him that I agreed the door was old."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Is this what I can expect when I inevitably disappoint you in some minor way?" he teased.

Anne was quiet for a moment. It wasn't that she'd ever been under the impression that Gilbert was infallible—their first forty-eight hours of knowing each other had very clearly proven that—but the acknowledgment that there would indeed by trials in their relationship was a little sobering. When she answered, she did so very carefully. "In very minor ways, yes. But as I believe we've both been informed now, communication is key, and so I will do my utmost to make any true problem clear, and I expect no less of you."

"I can't promise I'll never disappoint you on that count, either," Gilbert admitted.

Anne put a hand to his cheek. "I'm not asking for perfection, Gilbert," she told him very seriously. "I am asking for acceptance."

"You've always had mine." With those words, Gilbert leaned in and kissed Anne, gathering her to him as though something might try to pull her away at any moment. His hands nearly immediately tangled themselves in Anne's hair, her hands mirroring the action in his not a second later. 

Still, for a short while, the kisses were long and soft. It was when one of Anne's hands slid back down to his shoulder that Gilbert's kisses became harder; more desperate. One of his hands slid to the middle of her back, pressing her as close to him as he possibly could.

Surprisingly, it was Anne who broke away first, though not for breath. She leaned her forehead against Gilbert's for only a couple seconds before ghosting a soft kiss across his cheek and then planting a much firmer one where his jaw met his neck. She hesitated for just a second before starting to trace a small line of kisses down the side of Gilbert's neck, stopping just above his collar. Gilbert had been suppressing a groan, but when the kisses stopped and Anne raised her eyes to his, just a little shocked at her own behavior but clearly hoping for something in return, he found himself able to quietly gaze into her eyes. Something about it was so overwhelming that Anne knew she should feel worried, but the thrill arcing down her spine was anything but. She breathed a shuddering sigh as Gilbert started his own path of kisses—lingering but surprisingly soft despite how he'd just been looking at her—from Anne's temple, down past her ear, and finally, onto her neck.

Anne pulled her hair out of the way and slid her hand back between them, coming to rest just over Gilbert's heart, which was racing just as fast as hers. When Gilbert's lips reached the collar of Anne's blouse, she let out a quiet gasp as he placed a delicate kiss just above the top button before lifting his hand to slip it free. At the same time, Anne's hand slid from covering his heart to desperately grasping not only his vest, but also the strap of his suspenders and the shirt underneath.

The spell broke as the top button of Anne's blouse came undone. Even though it exposed nothing more than the hollow of her throat, and even though Gilbert had been certain he'd stop there, Bash's warning exploded back into the forefront of his consciousness, and he immediately wrenched back. Anne sat bolt upright, stunned and clearly trying to figure out how to feel about what had happened. She went utterly crimson upon realizing just what she must look like and jerked her hand back, quickly re-fastening the undone button. 

"Anne, I—" Gilbert didn't entirely know what to say. _I'm sorry? I pushed too far? I understand if you never want to acknowledge me in any positive way ever again?_

Anne's shoulders heaved as she tried to slow down her rapid breathing. "I…" She licked her lips and tried again. "What just…" True embarrassment crept into her expression. Her eyes were wide with panic. "Gilbert, I'm so sorry—"

"No." Gilbert surprised himself with how forcefully he said the word. "I mean, if you're sorry, then I should be, as well, but don't think for a minute that that's because any of that was unwanted." 

"Unwanted, no… But it _was_ unwise," Anne acknowledged. 

Gilbert nodded. "And that's what I'm apologizing for." He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, knotting his fingers together tightly. 

Anne placed a hand on his. "It's alright," she told him, completely sincere. "I know that… that I shouldn't say anything that might encourage that again, but I also know that if it had been me saying stop, you would have without a second thought. I didn't, and you still did. The burden of responsibility is on both of us, and despite what just happened, I doubt it was really going to get any further." She smiled gently as Gilbert took her hand between his. "I truly don't believe we need to live in fear of getting any kind of carried away every time we're alone," she said finally. 

"No," Gilbert agreed, "but I can't say I like how it feels to prove that it might be more difficult not to than we'd hoped it would be sometimes."

"I'll give you that," Anne sighed. She spun back around, feeling encouraged when, rather than letting go of her hand, Gilbert wound an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to his side. She looked up at him, not quite smiling until he leaned in to give her a much lighter, but still lingering kiss. "I think we've found our happy medium for now," she murmured as they parted. 

_For now._ Gilbert had to smile. That same phrase that had been uttered hardly two months ago. It was as much a reminder to take things slowly as a promise that someday, there would be more. And just as it had before, the thought was doing its work to make the current situation easier to bear. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree before stretching his legs back out, just losing himself in the warm summer afternoon and the feeling of Anne half-curled into his side, breathing as evenly as he was.

They were still in the same position and half-dozing when Bash found them half an hour later. "I'm not sure whether to tuck you two in or pour a bucket of water on you," he remarked.

"Neither, thanks," Gilbert groaned, reluctantly pulling his arm from around Anne's shoulders in order to stretch and get to his feet. He offered a hand to Anne to pull her to her feet. Gratefully, she took it, grabbing her basket with their half-eaten lunch in it. They folded the blanket they'd taken from the house, and started walking back hand-in-hand.

"What we were talking about earlier… Redmond and everything," Anne clarified when Gilbert looked a little startled. "I really do want to see your dreams come true, Gilbert. Whatever that takes." 

"I've never questioned that," Gilbert reminded her sincerely. "I want to see yours come true, too. Life's an adventure with you, Anne. We'll figure it out." 

Anne stopped, causing Gilbert to halt, as well. He wasn't at all surprised when she pulled him in for a very assured kiss. "I felt like that promise needed sealing," she explained shyly as they went back to walking. 

Gilbert bit his tongue against half-playfully retorting, _Yes, and you know what other promises are sealed that way?_ Now was not the right time or place to set that expectation, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare Anne away. She wasn't the sort to make promises she didn't intend to keep, and so for now—again, those two words served to bolster his mood—the ones they'd already made were enough. 

With twin smiles that were at the same time secretive and contented, they continued back on their way to the house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, you all know I can't resist having them talk things out probably a bit more properly than they would after that. But I think that's why most of you are here, other than the making out, so… :D ?  
> Also, going with Redmond being inspired by Dalhousie, which does have a medical research program, so there's that.


	9. Epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, something REAL weird happened with chapter 8. It posted, but somehow got timestamped WAY wrong, and I know some people were confused. If you do not remember reading a tipsy spelling bee at the ruins (or if you want to read it again; I will not stop you) go back and read chapter 8 before reading this!

_**Queen's** _

"Alright, let's hear it."

Anne blinked. "Hear what?"

Gilbert gave her a look. "You've been melancholy all afternoon. What's happened?"

"Oh." Anne knotted her hands tightly in her lap. "It's just… Diana came to me for some advice. She wanted to… to talk about Jerry."

"Ah." Gilbert could guess where this was heading. He didn't even have to ask; Anne saw his questioning expression and nodded unhappily.

At first, Anne had been upset, thinking that Diana was looking down on Jerry. As calmly as she could, Diana had pointed out that Anne hadn't give Charlie a second thought because they'd been too different, and she was finding the same to be true for her. _"I know it's not Jerry's fault that he can't have these conversations with me, and that breaks my heart, believe me, Anne, but rich or poor, the end result is the same: I need to tell him."_

Anne heaved a sigh. "It's just… hard to think that there are things that love can't overcome." She shook her head. "Or to think that… what someone thought was love might not be." She smiled sadly at Gilbert. "I'm not worried about that being the case for us; don't worry," she told him, taking his hands in hers. "I'm just sad for Diana. For Jerry. And I worry that maybe I take your feelings for me for granted sometimes."

Gilbert let out a soft laugh. "Believe me, nothing could be further from the truth, and I am not complaining." He ran his thumbs across her knuckles. "Being secure and comfortable with your feelings isn't the same as taking them for granted. Honestly, I don't think I slept a full night from the time I told you about my feelings until the day you said you wanted to court openly. It's not that I doubted the sincerity of your feelings, but I wanted to be sure you were sure, you know?"

Anne nodded, chewing on her lower lip, as was her custom. She thought it was unbecoming. Gilbert thought it was the farthest thing from.

"Now that I know," continued Gilbert, "I feel… safe, I think is the best way to put it. I know what I want and I know how I'll get there. And all I want is for you to feel the same way." He turned to look into Anne's eyes. "So, do you?"

Anne didn't have to think for even a second before answering. "Of course I do!"

Gilbert nodded. "Good. That's not to say that that's all that matters, or that things won't ever be a struggle sometimes, but we'll make it work." He squeezed Anne's hand and made to withdraw, but smiled when Anne kept her grip on it.

"When did you get so wise, hmm?" she wanted to know. "And don't tell me it's the paltry not-even-two years you have on me, because we both know it isn't."

"Bash is a surprisingly composed font of advice sometimes," Gilbert replied. "When he's not taking yet another shot at me about knowing it's always been you."

Anne laughed. "Still?"

Gilbert sighed. "Always. Anyway, he was the one who encouraged me to speak to you when I did. He's been here along the way to give other brotherly advice, as well. So, on occasion, we talk."

Anne smiled and admitted, "I think that's wonderful. I'm afraid that my attempts to get advice out of Marilla have gone… rather less successfully. For obvious reasons. Perhaps I should take to writing Miss Stacy when I have questions?"

"I'll let you decide whom you think would have the best answers to any questions you might have as long as it's not Mrs. Lynde or Mrs. Andrews." Gilbert grinned as Anne laughed.

"Only if you agree to the same terms," Anne joked.

Gilbert lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them "I swear." His smile softened when Anne pulled their joined hands toward her and pressed kisses to the back of his before letting go and returning to the book she'd been reading, a small smile still remaining.

Gilbert shifted on the bench so that his side was flush with hers, and he felt Anne relax just a bit. It didn't give the same thrill that kissing did, but the feeling of secure contentment was almost better, and it was something they would both cherish for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These epilogues are just going to be little glimpses along the way to their happily ever after. They're going to be sweet, and the next one is going to be a little sad, but they aren't turning into full chapters or stories of their own. They're just little scenes I wanted to add.


	10. Epilogue 2

_**Redmond** _

Anne was having a hard time swallowing her tears as her classmates and their loved ones streamed and swirled around her. She was proud, and relieved to have earned her degree, but the past years had not been the easiest. Matthew had passed in her second year. It had been peaceful, but that had made it no easier to bear. Thomas Lynde had passed only weeks later, and Rachel had taken it upon herself to move into Green Gables with Marilla afterward.

It hadn't been the same. It hadn't been _fair_. Anne had stalked over to the Blythe-LaCroix farm one day early on the next summer when it all became too much to bear. Gilbert had held her as she'd wept in grief and frustration before apologizing again for the things she'd said after his father's death. "When Matthew had his first bout of heart trouble, I realized what it would be to lose him, and I was devastated. I'm still ashamed at how I treated you."

"You didn't know, Anne," he'd assured her. "And I wish you never had to know. I wish there was some way we didn't have to go through this, but loss is inevitable, and we will be stronger despite it. Honestly, I've been worried. You hadn't said much and now… now I know why. I wish you'd said something earlier—I don't want you to shut those feelings away, or to shut me out like that."

A fresh wave of sobs had wracked Anne. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I'm so, so sorry."

Things had eased after that. Anne had talked more. They'd cried together, sometimes with Bash and Elijah, sometimes with Marilla, and sometimes just with each other. Slowly but surely, Anne had smiled more often.

Still, today, she couldn't help wishing that Matthew could have been here to see this. Marilla, too, but travel from Avonlea was getting harder for her, too. It wasn't that Gilbert wasn't important to her—he absolutely was, and she made sure he knew that.

"Hey." A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and Gilbert pressed his lips to her cheek.

Anne sighed and leaned back into the embrace. "Hi." She spun to face him, wrapping her arms around him and not really caring that they were attracting a few stares.

"I know that look." Gilbert pressed a kiss to Anne's forehead.

"I'm just a little melancholy." Anne smiled at up at him and it was mostly a happy one. "It's natural with large life transitions, I'm told."

Gilbert nodded. "It is, but I'd be remiss if I didn't check on you. You're always popping in on me after long nights."

"Every night is a long night for you now," Anne laughed. Much more softly, she whispered, "Sometimes, I think I ought to just move in and have done with it." When Gilbert didn't respond, she pulled away. "Did I… say something wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No! Not at all. It's just… I…" He took her hands. "Anne, I want that future. More than anything. But I still have to finish medical school. I want to… to do this right. Not because I don't enjoy going against convention, but because this is what you deserve. But as soon as we can after I've finished school, I want to marry you—I want you to marry me. Will you, Anne?"

Anne nodded, tears streaming down her face. "You know I will," she whispered. "Without a second thought."

Gilbert smiled and lifted Anne's hands to his lips before remembering… "Ah!" He dropped one hand, scrabbling in his pocket for the pouch with his mother's ring in it.

"You were planning this today?" Anne gasped as Gilbert placed the ring on her finger. "How… how did you manage to keep it secret? I always know when you have a plan!"

Now, Gilbert laughed. "If I had to guess? You're used to me looking at you like I want to marry you. I have for a long time—feel free to ask Bash if you don't believe me."

Anne chuckled. "I will someday, but I think tonight, I'd much rather have dinner with you and just… be happy." She stood on her toes to give Gilbert a quick kiss. "I love you, Gil."

Gilbert pulled her to him for a second kiss. "And I love you, Anne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> So.
> 
> Folks.
> 
> I know I said there'd be a third epilogue. There is. Except now, it's a lot longer than intended and _very_ smutty and therefore not going to be a part of this work so that it stays rated T. I've written something else in its stead to go next, so don't worry, there is another chapter, and it will be fulfilling. It's just not going to be the one I'd intended.


	11. Epilogue 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter will make clear, I'm in the "they're an everything-but before marriage couple" camp.

_**The Wedding Day** _

Anne couldn't quite believe it was here.

Her wedding day— _their_ wedding day—had dawned sunny and clear.

Anne had been up since before dawn. She'd tried reading, but she couldn't focus on that. She'd made a batch of scones for breakfast, only just managing not to burn them when caught in a fantasy about what the day would bring.

Rachel Lynde had seen fit to pull her aside the other day and inform her of her marital duties, and Anne had managed to sit through it by reminding herself of the myriad ways they'd already broken the rules of courtship. Rachel would turn purple if she knew, and Anne was surprised she wasn't flushed. As it was, Rachel had voiced the opinion that Anne had seemed perhaps a little _too_ eager. "It's all well and good that you… be comfortable together, Anne, don't mistake that. But it will be important for you to tend to all of Gilbert's needs, not just the ones you find yourself in agreement with."

Anne had ended the conversation there, unsure she'd be able to keep herself from snapping back and revealing more than anyone ever needed to know. She'd gone to sleep last night thinking about the night before they'd returned to Avonlea. Anne had lied to the proprietress of her boardinghouse about when she'd be leaving, so she'd shown up at Gilbert's house—soon to be their own little house—with all of her luggage, as they'd planned. They'd been too tired to get up to much that time, but both of them had thought privately that that was perhaps for the best. The other afternoons and nights they'd managed to steal together had done less and less to make one particular wait easier over the last few months, but they had been determined.

Now, Anne was alternating between surveying her dress and glancing out the window. She'd managed to get Jerry to deliver a note to Gilbert the other day. If all had worked as planned…

"Hey."

Anne thrust her head out the window and looked down, an excited grin breaking across her face when she saw Gilbert standing on the ground below. "Hi," she replied, suddenly feeling a little shy. "This is real, right?"

Gilbert nodded. "I'm not sure whether you're referring to our impending nuptials or my current presence under your window, but yes."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Well, I should hope they're both yes."

"You asked!" The boyish grin wouldn't leave his expression at all, no matter how much he tried to school his expression. "I'm glad you asked me to come."

"Yeah?"

"I just… wanted to see you."

The simple honesty of the words had Anne fighting tears. She opened her mouth to speak again, when Rachel's voice bellowed from below, "Gilbert Blythe, I see you! You'd better not be trying to sneak into Anne's room! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?! We have preparations to make, now shoo!"

Both Anne and Gilbert dissolved into laughter.

"Well, I should actually take my exit. I'll see you in a little bit." Gilbert blinked up at her. "I love you, Anne. I look forward to telling you that every morning and every night."

"Gilbert, if you continue to make such scandalous proclamations outside this window, I will come out there with a broom!" Rachel cried.

Anne covered her giggles. "I look forward to it, too, Gil. And I love you." She blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it, pressing the hand to just over his heart before turning to leave. She'd just pulled herself back in the window and closed it when Rachel called up the stairs.

"Anne! I hope you're getting ready to get into your dress! You wanted flowers in your hair, and that can only be done after you're dressed! I am going to make sure you are the most gorgeous bride Avonlea has ever seen."

Though she sighed, Anne's smile never faded. She was looking forward to all of it.

"Anne?" Marilla knocked on her door. "Getting dressed?"

Anne took a deep breath, then swallowed. She'd only get this chance once. "Could you come in and help me?"

The doorknob turned. Anne smiled.

It was going to be a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, these epilogues were all super fun to write! The whole story was, of course, but I had more fun with these than I'd thought. I hope you all enjoyed them, too!
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this journey with me, as usual! I have a few shorter stories I'm working on, so it won't be too long until you see something else from me!
> 
> And for those of you wondering about the original epilogue, you can find "Moonlit, Starstruck" here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622967>

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a crazy world out there right now. I hope this is providing you with a bit of an escape. Whatever the case, I'm always happy to chat with you in the comments, or over on Tumblr (@ js589).
> 
> I hope y'all are well and staying safe!


End file.
